


I Will See You In a Little While

by saavik13



Series: Shadows Reach [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:30:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4907290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saavik13/pseuds/saavik13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Where No Shadows Fall<br/>Some things cannot be avoided, even when you know they are coming.  Hermione can't spare Severus all life's pains and every child grows up.  Tom has ambitions for the Ministry, the Black Family is complicated beyond reason, and there's a new darkness rising - one that the Dumbledore Family must face, together, or all they have worked so hard for will disappear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Limbo

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!   
> When I wrote Where no Shadows Fall I had not intended on a sequel. However, as I try and finish off some other works this one keeps haunting me. The response from all of you about my odd little story with unconventional pairings and dark weariness has been overwhelming. So - I can't resist putting this out there. I hope it will live up to the original. :)
> 
> As with all my works - I'm posting as I write. So there will be typos. Feel free to point them out, nicely, and I'll fix as we find them.

“Severus?”

The young boy sniffled and looked up, his dark eyes shining in the pale light from the full moon as it flittered through the tower window. 

“Severus, are you all right?” Hermione asked gently as she lowered herself to the ground next to him. It was chilly in the abandoned east tower, and the wind whistled through the stone alarmingly. She made a mental note to have it repointed before it was beyond repair. The dismal setting of the unused place made her dear student look even more a sight than his disheveled and tear stained face would normally present.

He sniffled again, trying in vain to stop the on slot of tears and Hermione took the risk of pulling him into her arms. His small body tucked against hers and she could feel him fairly vibrate from the after shocks of fright. 

“I didn’t know.” He whispered. “I didn’t know.” 

She kissed the top of his head and pulled him tighter to her. “I know, dear one. I know. I’m just very glad you weren’t hurt. And that Remus wasn’t either. I don’t know what Sirius Black was thinking, but I swear he will answer for it.”

Severus nodded, burying his head into her robes. His muffled voice sounded full of despair. “I just wanted to know what they were hiding. I thought perhaps if I knew their secret they’d leave me alone. I’d have leverage.”

Despite all her efforts, history was repeating for Severus- events themselves if not the order or timing- and Hermione cringed in the darkness. The Marauders were a constant point of contention between her and Albus. He saw their games as harmless, childish fun. But Hermione saw deeper – she saw that while they may not have always meant their pranks to be at the expense of others they nearly always were. And Severus was their most favorite target. This year had been particularly bad. Severus was only a third year, ill equipped to handle a werewolf even if he’d a mind to, and with having just lost his mother he was particularly vulnerable. The Marauders had no idea his home life, and the professors had all agreed to keep it quiet for the sake of the boy’s privacy. But little Severus was now officially an orphan and as any 13 year old would be, he was an emotional wreck. Every prank, every insult, cut him deeper than it would normally. Now, to have the same horrific prank happen to him as a 3rd year instead of a 6th… Hermione feared it would do more harm this time than it had in the world she’d left behind.

Hermione hugged him tightly. “I’ve no idea why they pick on you so, Severus. If I knew, I’d do something about it. I punish them, and they just do it again. Nothing seems to get through to them. I know you don’t dare run to me when it happens, or to Tom, the whole school would come down on you as a tattle tail if you did, so I only catch a fraction of what they do. But I dearly wish I could expel the lot of them. Or at least Black. I don’t think Potter would be half as horrible if Black wasn’t egging him on.”

“Lupin isn’t as bad.” Severus admitted softly. “I thought once we might be friends. Lily likes him. And I tried.” He pulled back from her and rubbed angrily at his eyes. “I guess it makes sense now. They knew, didn’t they? Potter and Black and Pettigrew. They knew what he was so he couldn’t risk making them mad by studying with me.”

For a thirteen year old Severus had remarkable insight. Hermione sighed. “I suspect Remus feels that way, yes. I doubt he had a single friend before coming here. He’s had this condition since he was very young.”

“You knew too.” Severus stated, his voice calm from sheer will. “Did you know what the rest were up to? Did you know they were animagi?”

Hermione grimaced. “I suspected they were attempting it. I had no idea they’d completed the transformations. That’s advanced magics I hadn’t expected them to master so quickly.”

“Pettigrew hasn’t.” Severus offered with a twist of his mouth. “He wasn’t there. It was just Black and Potter. And Potter tried to stop it- apparently had no idea what Black had told me.” He looked ill admitting it. 

“The headmaster and Prof. McGonagall have decided to suspend Sirius for the rest of term.” Hermione offered gently. “I know it’s not enough of a solution, but at least he isn’t getting off scott free.”

“The Blacks are too powerful for you to alienate.” Snape surmised bitterly. “They control too many of the governors and as much as they dislike their own son, they won’t take an expulsion lightly. It would hurt their reputation and the Noble House of Black doesn’t take kindly to anyone going against one of their own except them.”

Hermione hung her head. “I wish I could tell you that didn’t weigh into Albus’ decision. But you have been with us enough on holidays and such to hear us talk. You know how fine a line we walk with the Ministry and the governors. There are so many things that need changed here, and we can’t do it without having their support – and we can’t get that support if we completely alienate the old families. I wish it was different, Severus. I really do. You don’t deserve to have their constant harassment. Everyone talks like Slytherin is the house of purebloods and politics, but between the Potters and the Blacks we are in a precarious position. And if we tried to expel them Remus would be exposed. It would ruin his life, Severus. He’d be hunted down by the Ministry and Merlin knows what horrible things they’d do to him. All we wanted was a chance for him to go to school like a normal boy. I’m so sorry that doing so has put you in danger tonight.”

“It wasn’t Lupin’s fault.” Severus hugged his knees. “He did what he was supposed to. He went away from all of us. If Black and Potter hadn’t done what they did, he’d have stayed locked up in the shack. And if Black hadn’t baited me into following them, I’d have never been in any danger either.”

“You can’t blame them for this and not blame Albus and I either.” Hermione took his hand and held it tightly. “I’m sorry. You are too young to have to learn the cruel facts of life. We should still be all powerful benevolent people to you, not the shrewd political creatures we’ve been forced to become. You shouldn’t have to see behind the curtain.”

“I’m a Slytherin, not a Gryffindor idiot.” Severus sneered. “And while I’m never sure exactly what the headmaster thinks of me, you’ve always protected me.” He offered a weak smile, one of the few she’d seen on his face since word of his mother’s death had arrived. “I trust you and Tom more than I do anyone else. Besides Lanky.”

“I’m glad you have us, Severus.” Hermione squeezed his hand. “I just wish we could be more demonstrative in public without risking you being alienated in Slytherin. It’s one thing for Tom to take an interest in you as your head of house, but if Albus or I let on how much a member of the family we think you are, I’m afraid it would make life harder for you in the dungeons. Not all your housemates families’ think well of us.”

“I don’t care.” Severus stubbornly announced, squeezing her hand back. “I don’t care what Rabastan and Evan think. They don’t like Lily either because she’s smarter than they are and her parents are muggles. They don’t like you and the headmaster because of what you did with Grindewald. They pretend to be my friends but they never do anything but talk. Black bullies me and they do nothing unless they have to protect the imagine of Slytherin. They don’t care if I’m humiliated and tormented. You do. You’ve cared about me from the start and I haven’t had to do a thing to earn it. I don’t understand it, but you do.”

“I do.” Hermione took a deep breath. “Severus, you’ve learned one terrible secret this night. What I’m about to tell you is even more dire of one.”

Severus regarded her seriously. “You don’t have to explain, Hermione. I would never ask you to betray your weakness.”

She laughed. “Such a Slytherin, to the very core.” She cupped his check and rubbed her thumb over it to brush away a tear track. “My dear little Severus.” She sighed and lowered her hand away from him. “You see, dear one, I knew you before we met.”

Severus frowned. “Arithmancy? Did you see me in a calculation?”

“I wish it was that simple.” Hermione stood and crossed to the broken window and fingered the rough edges of the shattered glass. “There is much I cannot tell you. Much you are too young to know and much that you can never know. What I can say is that I owe you my life but it is not a wizards debt that makes me care for you. I’ve done many horrible things in my life, Severus. Things that make the dark tales Lucius whispers in your ear sound like a picnic. I’ve killed and tortured and done some of the darkest magics imaginable.” She turned back to face him, knowing the moon light would frame her and make her seem even more sinister to the young boy. “I’ve done many many things, but I made a promise long ago that if I could ever protect you I would. If I could keep you from having to do those same horrible things, I would. And I’ve tried Severus. I’ve tried very hard to shield you from what pain I could. I knew that tonight’s events might happen – but I had no idea when. If I’d known it would be tonight I would have stopped it. If I’d seen…”

He ran to her and hugged her- the unusualness of his actions stopping her words. “You always make it better.” He whispered into her robes. “Even when it hurts, you always manage to make it better. Please, don’t apologize. I don’t want to ever have to doubt you. I need something, just one thing, I don’t have to doubt.”

She hugged him as tight as she could. “You never have to doubt this, Severus. I love you dearly, my little dark sparrow. That will not, and cannot change. Even time cannot alter that fact.”

>>

“Is Severus as well as can be expected?” Albus asked gently when he entered their rooms that night. 

Hermione sighed and set down her knitting. “He’s a remarkable boy, Albus. He understands how tied our hands are and he’s accepted that we can’t expel Black. But he’s very upset. I found him in the abandoned tower again. Tom’s got him in the spare bedroom in his apartments rather than sending him back into the dormitories tonight. Those snakes would eat him alive if they saw him as shaken as he is.”

“Frankly I think we should consider changing Slytherin house over into private rooms instead of the traditional dormitories.” Albus rubbed wearily at his eyes before pulling out his spectacles and reluctantly placing them back onto his nose so he could read the pile of Ministry missives waiting for him on the side table. “Severus isn’t the first child that has had difficulty with his peers, but Slytherin is so much more competitive than the other houses. In the dormitories there is nowhere any of them can relax and be unguarded. The stress alone does them all harm.”

“The other houses would consider it favoritism if we did it.” Hermione moved over to help sort the important messages from the drivel and patted his arm reassuringly as she took a seat. “It may be necessary however. Especially with Lucius Malfoy being up to his old games and riling up his cronies even after he’s done and gone.”

Albus raised an eyebrow. “Hardly old games, Hermione. He’s only a 19 year old boy, not that hardened Death Eater you knew.”

“There’s actually remarkably little difference between them.” Hermione grumbled, crumpling up a letter from the Office of Magical Sports asking for assistance recruiting several new players for next years National Team. “The boy is as nasty as the man, just a little less educated on how to express it.”

Albus sighed. “I do not understand how Narcissa Black can stand him. Her older sister Andromeda is such an open-minded girl, so full of life. I’d hoped ‘Cissa would follow in her footsteps.”

“Considering Andromeda has been tossed out of the family for marrying a muggle, I’m sure Narcissa has done everything she can to distance herself. What I find fascinating is how taken Tom is with the eldest, Bellatrix. I’m fairly certain they are courting, Albus.” Hermione admitted softly. “They have been seen together several times in Hogsmeade. We’ve known for ages he was dallying with her, but now if they are going about in public it must be serious.”

Albus smiled. “Yes, well, at least she’s out of school now. I was afraid for a while there they’d take up while she was still a student. I know it’s not technically against the rules but I hate to imagine the scandal it would cause had they been found out. I know Tom has been able to walk a thin line with these old families that I myself have never had the patience for, but I doubt Cygnus would take it lightly if his pride and joy ended up wedded to a Dumbledore- especially if he found out he’d taken her to bed before she’d even sat her NEWTs.”

“We can always tell him Tom’s mother was a Guant. It might soften the blow.” Hermione shook her head. “Besides, I think it is an inevitably, Albus. Have you seen how happy he is lately? I just hope she doesn’t tempt him towards something Dark.”

Albus set down his mail and moved to take her hands. “I know you worry still, but Tom isn’t that gullible. He’s as light as you or I. He’s just far more ambitious than the average wizard- that I will grant you. But ambition alone isn’t a bad thing, love. And don’t forget how different this Bella is from the one you knew, you’ve commented many times on it. She may know the Dark Arts but we’ve never even hard rumor of her using them. She and Tom could do a lot of good for the world; with her family connections and finances he’d have a chance even at Minister. We can’t keep him locked up in this castle his entire life. ”

“We aren’t _keeping_ him.” Hermione grumbled, squeezing his hands back in return. “He was the one that wanted to train with Magnus and he didn’t have to accept your job offer.”

“Hermione,” Albus leaned forward and rested his forehead against hers. “Tom is a talented young man and someday, soon I would wager, he is going to get a better offer than what I can give him. Eventually all children must fly their nest – even if that nest is this magnificent school.”

Hermione’s eyes teared. “But Albus, I _will miss him_.”

“I know.” Albus comforted her. “I know.”


	2. Reality Checks

“I can’t believe you are still going on about that!” Lily Evan’s voice shrieked and Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. The raised voice came from the other side of the small cluster of trees at the edge of the path down to Hogsmeade and Hermione ducked around the small cluster of branch’s to see who exactly the fiery redhead was arguing with.

Severus stood opposite his friend, his scowl firmly in place, hands crossed on his chest. “Black tried to _kill me_ , Lily. I’m not going to just forgive him for it and forget. He was incredibly lucky the Headmaster only suspended him for the rest of term. Had he been a no named mutt like the rest of us he’d have been out on his arse.”

“You keep saying that, but you won’t tell me what happened!” Lily fumed. “Even that James Potter knows, and Remus too by the look of his guilty sulking, but no one will tell me what happened!” Lily ran a hand through her hair in agitation, causing the unruly mass to twist into more knots. “Whatever it is he did, does it really warrant having him sent back to that horrid home of his? Do you have any idea the kind of hell he lives in?”

“Oh poor poor Black.” Severus sneered. “Spoiled little rich boy, eldest son of one of the most powerful wizarding families in the world. You are delusional, Lily. Black may not agree with his parents on much of anything, but so long as he tows the good little pureblood line and doesn’t marry the wrong person, or otherwise taint their little inbred hypocrisy, than all he has to do to survive is stay out of their way. His father’s close to dead already by all accounts – some kind of botched potion I hear. And his mother is so ancient no one can quite figure out how she managed to birth the two of them. As eldest he stands to inherit everything. So no I do not feel _bad_ for him, in that palatial Black mansion in London with his house-elves and his unlimited bank account.”

“You have a house-elf.” Lily argued.

Severus rolled his eyes. “The Dumbledores have a house-elf that they happened to have loaned to my mother and I. Lanky does not belong to me. And one elf does not a pureblood palace make, Lily. I’ve seen Grimmauld Place and while dreary it puts either of our homes to shame. The front parlor has a larger footprint than your entire first floor! I will not take pity on that spoiled brat.”

“You of all people should know what it’s like growing up with abuse.” Lily whispered. “You should know that no matter how much money they have, nothing can make up for Sirius’ parents hating him, belittling him. Did you know his father beat him when he was sorted into Gryffindor? That he came here and took his son out of classes for the day just to whip him for his _sorting_? Severus, please. You have to ask the Headmaster and the Professor to lift the suspension. I can’t imagine what they are doing to him as punishment in that horrid house.”

“No more than he deserves.” Severus sneered bitterly. “I will not use my relationship with the Dumbledores to save his sorry hide.”

The slap rang out clear in the stillness and Hermione had to bite her lip not to gasp as she saw the red mark blooming on his cheek.

“I cannot believe you, Severus Snape.” Lily panted, her hand still half raised. “You heartless, cruel, pitiless … I expected so much more from you. If you have such a relationship with the Dumbledores why didn’t you have him expelled?”

“Don’t you think I would have if I could?” Severus asked, his voice cold as ice. “There are politics at play even here at Hogwarts, Lily. The Pureblood world is a complicated tangled web of alliances and birthrights. The only thing that kept Black from facing even worse consequences was his name. If not for that, I’d have had him drawn and quartered on the Quidditch pitch if it was within my power. But even the Dumbledores can’t make a move against a son of that house, not without paying a steep price. So no, I will not ask them to be even easier on that miscreant than they have to be. I don’t expect you to understand how their world works, but I expect you to believe me when I say that Black has gotten off lightly for what he did and that if I were free to tell you everything…”

“I couldn’t understand?” Lily fumed. “I couldn’t understand? Why, because I’m a mudblood? Is that what you are trying to say? That the mudblood Gryffindor princess couldn’t possibly comprehend how old Slytherin families do things?”

Severus’ eyes widened. “No! That’s not what I said! Lily, I don’t care that your parents are…”

“All this talk of politics and you tell me you don’t care?” Lily’s face was streaked with tears now and Hermione watched in horror as the fight unfolded. “You talk about politics all the time – what makes this happen and that. Who I should befriend and who I shouldn’t. You’re worse than bloody Slughorn. And you tell me you don’t care that I’m just a mudlbood to everyone? A worthless little witch with no family and no name. All your horrible friends call me it behind your back. Just this morning Rosier tried to push me down the stairs after he insulted me and tried to hex me. If it wasn’t for James I’d have landed face first into the trick step and probably died before you even noticed I wasn’t there! You _say_ it doesn’t matter, Severus. You say it. But you don’t mean it. Sirius says he doesn’t care – and he doesn’t. He stands up for all of us, in the halls, in the classes. You turn your back – let your housemates call us whatever they want. If you cared you’d do what Sirius does and stand up to them!”

“I don’t let them do those things!” Severus argued, his eyes wild. “Do you think I like it when they call you those names? I tried to stop them in the halls and you told me to leave it alone! You told me to drop it, that you didn’t want to look weak! Do you have any idea how many beatings I took from them in the middle of the night for defending you? How many times I’ve stopped some plot or another against you or another muggleborn? I’m in Slytherin for a reason, Lily. If we want to make this world better for muggleborns, for everyone, we have to do it from the inside. I need these people to accept me in order to get inside their world and change it.” His voice softened and he closed his eyes as if in pain. “I’m ambitious and cunning and I’m a sore loser, and I’m not always pleasant to be around. You knew all that before we came here, and you know that there isn’t a thing I wouldn’t do for you – except this. I cannot forgive Black. What is the real problem here, why are you upset with me?”

“The problem is I don’t like the you you’ve become.” Lily stated in a firm but heavy voice. “I don’t like your housemates or what they whisper to you. I don’t like the things you learn from them. Whatever change you think you could someday bring about isn’t worth selling yourself to them like this. I don’t like how you treat Potter and Black and Lupin. I don’t like any of it. And now this – whatever this is. You are punishing Sirius and you won’t even tell me why.”

“He TRIED TO KILL ME!” Severus roared. “How many times do I have to say it! Are you deaf as well as a mudblood?”

The word fell like a stone. Severus looked as shocked at his words as Lily. 

“I didn’t mean that!” He stammered. “Lily, I’m so sorry! You were using that word, and I was angry…”

Lily didn’t say a word but turned on her heel and walked away. Severus stood there watching her for a long moment. “Lily?” He whispered, a tear weaving its way down his cheek.

>>>

Hermione Dumbledore did not know what to do. Strangling Lily Evans seemed to be her preferred course of action at the moment, especially as the girl stared defiantly at her across the desk. But, doing that would hurt Severus even more than he already was, and that was something Hermione wanted to avoid. The entire fight seemed so silly, so juvenile a thing from the outside perspective, and it took considerable effort to remember she was dealing with 3rd years – who thought everything was the end of the world. 

Hermione took a deep calming breath. “Ms. Evans, you have known me since you were a little girl. You’ve known Severus even longer. Have either of us ever done a thing to make you mistrust us? To doubt our word?” Lily remained silent, her jaw firmly set and Hermione was eerily reminded of Harry’s expression whenever he was confronted with a particularly nasty reporter. She sighed. “Why can you not except that what Sirius Black did warranted his punishment?”

“I can’t believe Sirius would ever do anything that deserved being sent back to that house.” Lily stated firmly, her glare increasing. “Nothing you can tell me will convince me of that. He says it was an accident, a prank gone wrong. He may be an idiot but he’d never intentionally try and kill someone.”

“Perhaps not.” Hermione tried and failed to keep the anger from her voice. “But his so called prank could have ended in the death of two people, one of whom has been your best friend for years. Lily,” Hermione softened her tone with effort. “If nothing else, can you at least accept my word that Severus did not ask for this punishment? The headmaster and Prof. McGonagall set it without consulting either victim, nor did they discuss it with myself or Severus’ head of house.”

“Sirius says you are all out to get the Blacks, that the Dumbedores hate them.” Lily crossed her arms and glared. “That all of this is to get back at his father for something that happened in the war.”

“This is not a conspiracy!” Hermione denied sharply. “Orion Black, Sirius’ father, was a nasty piece of work as a child, but he was barely an adult and certainly not a threat when Grindelwald fell and has kept to himself, mostly inventing home defense charms for a privet security firm he owns. Arcturus, his father and Sirius grandfather, can be a bit prickly but I know for a fact he never worked with Grindelwald because he was a member of the Order of the Phoenix that helped to keep the bastard out of Britain and I’ve personally worked with him several times on different projects – he’s a Potion Master and guild member in good standing.” Hermione rubbed tiredly at her eyes. “I know Sirius hates his parents, probably for good reason. The Blacks are a paranoid, overly traditional, and indulged pureblood family, Ms. Evans. They are used to getting their way and having their opinions heard and obeyed. Sirius isn’t the first person to chaff under their authoritarian style of child rearing. But while they may not get along, they will not cause lasting damage to their heir. It is not the pureblood way. Disown him, perhaps. Harshly punish, certainly. Would I stop it if I could? Of course. If I had my way the Ministry would declare the kind of punishments families like the Black’s use child abuse and we could remove children like Sirius for their safety. But that is not the law in the Wizarding world and after decades of trying to change it the headmaster and I haven’t gained an inch.”

“So you admit they beat him? And you sent him back?” Lily accused.

Hermione sighed. “I suspect he received more than a beating when he returned home, Ms. Evans. I had his brother discreetly deliver Cruciatus palliatives to their house-elves, and other various healing and pain relief potions, as soon as I heard he was suspended. I am not heartless, girl.” Hermione stood up and moved around her office to stand in front of the fiery redhead. “Lily,” she spoke gently and sat down heavily in the chair that faced her young charge and laid a hand on the girls arm. “There are ugly truths to this world you’ve found yourself in. Harsh unforgiving truths. We muggleborns, we have to learn to live in a society that thinks we are less merely for our birth. We can fight it, we can scream about the injustices of it, and it’s all true – it is a horrible horrible thing. We can campaign to abolish the rule of the old families in the Wizengamot. We can put our money behind progressive candidates for Minister. We can propose new laws and attempt to repeal bad ones. We can fight our entire lives against what we know is not _right_. But at the end of the day we still have to live here. And until those changes happen, we have to deal with the reality of the way this world works. And it doesn’t work the way it should. It doesn’t protect you or I from discrimination, and it doesn’t protect Sirius Black from his own family. It couldn’t protect Severus from his either. In all this injustice, in all this inequality and hate and ignorance, there’s precious little the headmaster or I can do to publically right all the wrongs. But we do little things, behind their backs, where no one notices or cares to see. We go to families like yours and tell them about magic as soon as we know a wizarding child has been born to them. We protect children from abusive families as much as we can – letting them stay here at the school on holidays and breaks whenever possible. We spend our own money on scholarships so every child can attend school and have supplies. But sometimes, sometimes there’s nothing we can do – no path we can take to make something better.

“Sirius Black did a horrible terrible thing, Lily. He meant to do it – planned it out. But he didn’t think it all the way through, hadn’t considered what would happen if it all worked the way he’d planned. He only thought of the prank, not of the aftermath. If we let him get away with it, what would he do next? He’s a powerful wizard, Lily. From a powerful family. He may be your friend but can’t you see how reckless he is, how dangerous he can be? We only have seven years, seven short years, to teach all of you how to be wizards and witches – but also how to be good decent human beings. If we didn’t punish Sirius, if he did this thing and got away with it, what other reckless harmful thing would he do? When he leaves here, when he finishes Hogwarts and goes out into the world as a fully qualified wizard, with his money and his family name, people will make excuses for him. He’ll be able to get away with nearly anything. They’d need fifty witnesses to convict him of a crime. If he doesn’t learn there are consequences to his actions now, when will he ever?”

“So you punish him now for things he might do later?” Lily asked indignantly.

Hermione sighed and removed her hand. “No, child. He’s punished for what he did already. And what he did should have ended in expulsion. But even here his name alone saved him.”

“You sound just like Severus.” She bit out angrily. “I can’t believe this.”

“Severus was right. I heard your fight, Lily. I heard what he told you.”

“You eased dropped on us!”

Hermione rubbed her eyes tiredly. “I was walking to Hogsmeade and I overheard you. It’s been a week and based on how Severus has turned into a dark cloud of angst, more so than usual, I have to believe you still aren’t speaking. I realize that having the ugly truth of this world land on you so suddenly is harsh, but it isn’t Severus’ fault. Please, don’t take this out on him.”

“He’s sleeping outside the commonroom.” Lily confessed, some of her anger finally leaving her. “He refuses to leave until I forgive him.”

“I know you are very angry on Sirius’ behalf, but please, can you forgive Severus? He was the victim here, Lily. That I can swear to you.” Hermione pleaded.

Lily for the first time looked unsure of herself. “He wasn’t making it up, or exaggerating? Sirius really could have killed him?”

“Yes.” Hermione affirmed. “Yes he could have. Not only him, but another student as well. Which is why the details cannot become public. Severus was ordered not to speak of it for the other student’s protection.” Hermione’s expression softened. “The only reason he’s keeping it from you is because Tom, Albus, and I asked him to, begged him to – otherwise this second student could face horrible life altering consequences through no fault of their own. You know Severus, it isn’t in his nature to hide things from you, or to be overly altruistic. This is serious, Lily.”

Lily looked torn. “But all the things Sirius said, about you lot being out to get him…”

“Entirely in his head.” Hermione sighed heavily. “Look, will it help if I took you and James to see Sirius? This weekend is the Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw game. No one will miss us if we take a quick trip to London.”

“You’d do that?” Lily asked, eyes wide. “You’d take us to check on him?”

“Of course.” Hermione agreed with a long suffering sigh. “I’ll firecall Arcturus to see if he can arrange it. He owes me one.”


	3. Truths

“Walburga will have a fit.” Arcturus gleefully informed Hermione via floo later that evening. “Two muggleborns in her house.” 

“Oh I know. That alone makes it worth it don’t you think?” Hermione grinned deviously. “She’ll be washing everything down for weeks. I only feel bad for the elves.”

Arcturus laughed. “I know she’s rather obsessed. You know well how I feel about the races mixing, but really – there’s no need to scrub down the walls as if you were actually leaving a trail of mud.” 

“Just be careful there, Arcturus. Not many pureblood families left. If you lot keep inbreeding you’ll get worse than Walburga. Look what happened to the Gaunts.”

“I shudder to think.” Arcturus actually looked a little ill. “That family was once a proud and fine one – to think what they became in the end. At least you and Albus did right by the boy. I know Armando would have taken him in, but it’s always better to have a stable family if you can. Wizards like him and I are too old for babies.” 

“Tom’s considering publically claiming the Gaunt legacy, but frankly there isn’t much left _to_ claim. Those that care about such things know, I’m not sure it would gain him much to do so now.” Hermione sighed. “It’s all rather silly at this point, if you ask me. But then, I’m neither British nor pureblood. Do you think it would do Tom any good to go public as the last Gaunt?”

Arcturus thought about it for a moment. “Not especially, unless he wanted to try and take a wife higher than his station, but even with the Gaunt name he’s still a halfblood and that won’t make much of a difference to real Purists like Walburga. Personally I think we have to be somewhat realistic about purity at this point. The entire idea was to protect us from muggles and to maintain the magical culture and insure our children’s magic wasn’t diluted. For all the good any of its done us. I suppose if there were houses or land involved, or a fortune of any kind, it might be worth it but the last few Gaunt patriarchs lost nearly everything they had, even their good name in society. But that other one…that Snape fellow. He’d do well to contact the Princes – what’s left of them anyway. He’s the only heir they have and now that he’s homeless after his fool mother’s death….”

Hermione grimaced. “Severus is not homeless.”

“Picked up another stray have you?” Arcturus grinned and shook his head. “I swear, you Dumbledoors should just open an orphanage instead of a school.”

“Are you going to get us in to see Sirius or not?” Hermione asked sharply, attempting to bring the conversation back to safer topics.

“I see no reason not to. The Potter boy is a good influence on him – nice grounded boy from a good family. Pity they didn’t have a daughter to match. Would have made a solid marriage that.”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Arcturus, give it up. The Prewett girl was the last none-Black pureblood female on the entire bloody island that would meet your standards. Either your grandsons are going to have to marry halfbloods, or you need to start looking for marriage contracts on the continent.”

“Don’t think I haven’t been looking. Sirius won’t hear of a marriage contract unless he knows the girl and approves of her. And Regulus is so enamored of that Irish witch, the one with the big ears…”

Hermione chuckled. “He follows her around like a lost puppy. She’s a second generation witch, if memory serves. Solid student. No incredible talent but she’s decent with a wand and she hasn’t blown up my potion classroom yet. But they are only first years, Arcturus. I wouldn’t get too excited.”

“Rather lock him in young before he gets any ideas. At the rate the older boy is going, Walburga will probably try and disown him before he even reaches majority.” He grumbled. “In my day, you actually had to do something to get disowned. She’ll toss out the entire family if she could. Luckily I have to authorize it to make it official. She can blast away at that horrible tapestry for eternity and it won’t change inheritance lines.” He sighed. “What say you meet us in that little muggle park across from the house? I’ll tell Walburga I’m coming over with guests and leave off exactly who.”

Hermione looked skeptical. “Don’t they have some rather nasty muggleborn repellant charms on their door?”

Arcturus waved his hand dismissively. “Orion’s good, girl, but he’s not that good. He hasn’t invented a charm I can’t dismantle. The day he does is the day I retire.”

“That will be a sad day, Arcturus. I’ve enjoyed working with you over the years.” Hermione smiled in remembrance. “I’ll never forget that time we raided the compound in Normandy.”

His face twisted into a scowl. “I told you never to mention Normandy!”

>>

James Potter and Lily Evans stared up at Number 12 Grimmauld place with obvious distaste.

“I can’t believe I’m going to get to see inside.” Lily whispered. “The way Sirius talked his mother would never let someone like me in.”

“She wouldn’t, if she had a choice.” Hermione admitted, wrapping her cloak tighter around herself, not for warmth, but to fight off the cold feeling in her chest. “Walburga Black is a horrible woman and she won’t think twice about hexing either of you. So keep your mouths closed until she leaves the room. And don’t touch anything. She and her husband curse things just for fun and leave them laying about. Never know if something will take your hand off or try and suck your soul out.”

“You are kidding, right?” James asked, his tone fearful. “I mean, Sirius grew up in there. It can’t be that bad.”

“Oh it’s worse.” Arcturus Black pronounced walking up to them. “Took me two days once to free young Sirius from a table that ate him. He crawled too close and it just lunged.”

“Crawled?” Lily asked, appalled. “He was a baby and they left cursed things just laying around!”

Arcturus scratched his beard. “I told Orion he needed to do something about his wife’s hobby but he insisted it was all under control. I sent Kreacher my elf over after that to keep an eye on the boys. Sirius doesn’t appreciate having the oversight, but I fear to think if either would have survived if I hadn’t.” He turned to eye the children critically. “Now, listen to your professor and keep your tongues in check. Walburga will not be pleased when she realizes who I’ve come with. I’ll manage to waylay her long enough for you to spend a few minutes with young Sirius but don’t expect a long visit. And you, girly, had best be careful. I’ll have to dismantle charms just to get you in the door. I wouldn’t sit down if I were you.”

Thinking about the table eating a baby Sirius, Lily nodded quickly.

Walburga Black was as nasty in real life as her portrait had ever been and Hermione had to bit her cheek as Arcturus led them inside. Her shrieking and bellowing brought Sirius down quickly to see what the commotion was about.

“How dare you bring such filth into my house!” Walburga shrieked, pointing a crooked finger at Hermione and then over to a shaking Lily. “I will not tolerate such disrespect!”

Arcturus sneered. “You missy will tolerate whatever it is I decide you should. And I’ve decided that you WILL be allowing young Sirius a visit from his professor and his two housemates. Whatever foul ideas you’ve given him that have landed him in this position – being suspended, it’s unheard of for a Black!- they’ve seen fit to deliver him a few of his school things so he doesn’t end up missing an entire year. Mrs. Dumbledore has been gracious enough to offer to proctor his end of term exams and you WILL not sacrifice your son’s future over some idiotic notion. She’s here as a favor to the family for Merlin’s sake, not to breed with your son on the parlor carpet.”

James snickered at that and Walburga’s glaring eye turned to him. Before she could start in, Arcturus grabbed her by the arm and marched her out of the entry way despite her increasingly vicious protests.

Sirius stood dumbfounded on the bottom step and Hermione smiled rather devilishly as she brushed past him to head towards the upstairs parlor. “Come along children. We haven’t time for a long visit and I’m sure you’d rather discuss things with Sirius in a more private location.” The fact that she knew her way around Grimmauld seemed to frighten the entire lot more than the screeches of Mrs. Black, and all three followed behind her with sharp looks and quick feet.

The parlor didn’t look that much different than it had her first summer so long ago. The same dark objects and questionable books were scattered about but the general air was considerably less oppressive. Perhaps it was the lack of dirt and dust, or simply that the house had yet to truly know the depths of depression and hostility Hermione was sure Walburga would sink to if she lost both her sons. 

Sirius didn’t seem to know what to say and it was James that spoke first. 

“Prof. Dumbledore arranged for us to visit, Sirius. Lily and I were worried how things might be going. You know – after and considering…”

Sirius shuffled his feet. “Mum wasn’t exactly happy but I’m alright, James.” His eyes shot up to catch Hermione’s. “I know the potions had to come from you, professor. Thank you.”

“I’d hoped you wouldn’t need them, but even despite your actions I couldn’t just let you suffer without at least trying to do what I could to elevate it.” Hermione answered softly, placing a bag of books and study materials on the floor next to the piano bench. “We did actually bring your lessons and I’ll be back the week after classes end to give you your exams.”

Lily’s eyes were large as she watched the exchange. Sirius looked down and away, muttering a soft thank you. “Sirius?” she asked softly and he looked up at her quickly before glancing away again. “Severus won’t tell me what happened. I tried to get him to say something to the headmaster but…”

“There isn’t anything to say, Lils.” Sirius sighed and sat down heavily in a large ornate chair, tapping it twice on a swirl to keep it from attacking him. “I did something really stupid. The longer I’m here the more I kinda figure that out. I mean, it was just a prank but the look on Remus’ face the next day. Merlin – I really wasn’t thinking.”

“What does Remus have to do with this?” Lily asked, not daring to sit down. She turned large eyes to James. “Why is this such a big secret? What did you all do?”

James looked sheepish. “Lily, look, it all started as just a way to pass time, a lark. And it, well it got a little complicated. And Sirius’ prank, it… I’m just thankful no one was hurt. Can we just leave it at that?”

Lily took a deep breath, reading to let loose another tirade but there was a large bang from the lower flower and she snapped her mouth shut. Sirius slumped further in his chair. “Don’t worry – that was just dad exploding something. Happens quite a lot.” He motioned towards the piano bench. “That one’s safe to sit on if you guys want to have a seat. I’d avoid the sofa.”

\- - - - - 

Once the children were talking Hermione made a polite excuse and ducked out of the room. She followed the sounds of arguing to the back garden where she found Arcturus and Walburga screaming at one another. Or more accurately, Walburga screaming and Arcturus looking faintly bemused. She stopped abruptly when she saw Hermione and her shoulders stiffened.

“I am not here to deepen your animosity towards us.” Hermione got straight to the point. “I have no idea why you consider Albus and I your enemy, I assure you we are not. I’ve had a cordial working relationship with Arcturus for years and while your father and I did have our differences it ended when Grindelwald was defeated. The current matter with Sirius is entirely unrelated and I would appreciate it if you’d at least hear me out.”

Walburga fumed but nodded, not having much choice with her father-in law glaring her down. 

“I did come here to give Sirius his work materials, but I have a duel purpose.” Hermione said softly.

“You Dumbledore’s always do.” Walburga crossed her arms. “What is it?”

“I need to discuss a family matter with both you and Arcturus. While I know he controls the family interests, your opinion has always carried a great deal of weight with the entire Black family and it would make matters considerably easier if you both agreed to what I am proposing.”

Arcturus sat down slowly at the small outdoor table and motioned for Hermione to take a seat as well. “Does this have anything to do with your son Tom?”

Hermione smiled. “I knew you’d catch on, Arcturus. Yes, it does. I believe, if rumors are correct, he and your Bellatrix are… something of an item.”

“Outrageous! My Bella…” Walburga started and Arcturus held up a hand to silence her.

“I have heard such. I have not broached the subject with her. The girl is of age and while I’d intended to offer her to one of the Lestrange boys, this does present something of a opportunity.”

“He’s nothing but a halfblood! And a Dumbledore!” Walburga insisted. “My niece deserves better.”

“Perhaps.” Hermione conceded. “But, and I do not know if you are aware of this Walburga, he is the last in line for the Gaunt legacy. As diminished as it is, the House of Gaunt was once a proud and well respected family, the decedents of Salazar Slytherin himself. Tom cannot help his mother’s actions, or his grandfather’s madness. He has done well for himself, proved that the maladies of his mother’s family do not follow him. He will inherit the Dumbledore holdings as our only heir, which will make him even more wealthy than his own endeavors have managed. Bellatrix has no need of his money – I know. As a Black she is well positioned to provide for herself. I tell you this only because it proves that is not his reason for being interested in her. And regardless of their feelings for one another, an alliance between the House of Black and the House of Dumbledore AND the House of Gaunt…” Hermione trailed off.

Walburga’s eyes were large. “He’s a Gaunt?”

“Half.” Arcturus admitted. “I’ve known since he was a boy. Armando confessed that the young lad was the son of Merope, poor thing. He and the Dumbledores rescued the babe from a Muggle orphanage minutes after his birth.”

“It was not a pleasant situation.” Hermione closed her eyes, remembering that horrible day. “I know you want Bellatrix to have a Pureblood match. I understand the reasons for that.” Hermione opened her eyes and tried to look her most sincere even though the conversation made her want to gag. “But if she cares half as much for Tom as I think she does, even if she consents to a marriage with Lestrange, well, we all know Bella. Do you think it would end well?”

Arcturus snorted. “She’s a Black. She doesn’t settle for anything less than exactly what she wants. Even if we Bind her to someone else she’ll end up stepping out on him before the damn binding rope is cooled.”

Walburga shifted uncomfortably in her seat. “But it would mean the end of the Blacks – we’d be stricken from the registry.”

“For one daughter?” Arcturus sneered. “Really Walburga. He’s not a muggle for Merlin’s sake. And we could use an alliance like this one. The Dumbledores are perhaps one of the strongest dynasties of our time, certainly more powerful than the Lestranges have been in at least a century. He’s been trained under old Magnus himself, as a matter of fact, and neither Rodolphus or Rabastan can say the same even though they bare the family name. If he’d been muggle raised I’d not even contemplate this, but truth is – there just aren’t enough of us left Walburga. We must face reality. Narcissa is promised to the Malfoy heir. It may be the best we can do. If we don’t find someone for Bella soon she may take after Andromeda.”

“Never – not our Bella.” Walburga insisted. “She’d never marry muggle trash.”

“You thought that about Andy.” Arcturus argued. “We all did. And then she ran off. This generation, they don’t listen to their elders like we did my girl. I’d rather her have a match a little lower than her station that we can negotiate than have her go behind our backs as well.”

Walburga looked like she’d sucked a lemon. “You don’t need my agreement to this. Arcturus has the ability to authorize a marriage.”

“I’d like you to consider it.” Hermione insisted. “It’s been a long time since a Black was Minister – or the wife to one. We all know that Tom is positioning himself to run. Can you say the same for either Lestrange boy?”

“No.” She conceited. “I cannot refute that. But I want what is best for our children. That is all I’ve ever wanted.”

“In that, Mrs. Black, we are the same.” Hermione said softly.


	4. Woven Strands

The wedding was a massive affair and Hermione let Albus handle most of it.  Tom and Bella were radiant in the glow of their affections towards one another and Hermione wished them every continued happiness.  But celebrations of that nature were always hard for her and watching them… Hermione saw much of herself in Tom, and Ron in Bella, all the youth and energy that comes from dreams and plans and a belief that anything is possible.  It hurt to look at them sometimes.

Albus of course loved every second of it and puttered around the great castle readying it for a feast the likes of which they hadn’t seen in a century.  Filius quickly joined him and soon everyone from the house-elves to the prefects were doing their bit for the grand affair.  The Blacks were not ones to go small, and Walburga and Arcturus were providing more pageantry than a royal coronation.

Severus was possibly the only other person to find the proceedings to be less than enrapturing. Tom’s adoption of the orphaned Slytherin had the full backing of the Black family, provided he not inherit the Gaunt or the Dumbledore legacy.  Severus and Tom had quickly agreed to that concision.  When the time came Severus could claim the Prince legacy, there was really no one left to protest it, but for now it was enough to have the protection awarded a magical adoption even with the restriction.  Without it Severus would have been subject to Ministry interference and given the current political climate Hermione thought it a very bad idea to leave any child in their control.

Something was brewing, she could smell it.  Her arithmancy calculations were in flux, choices still unmade as whatever it was had not yet been fully planned out.  She could feel a darkness rising, testing its strength and limits, formulating alliances, calculating options.  It felt more like Grindelwald’s carefully orchestrated work than the half mad plots she’d felt during her youth under Voldemort, but something was again frustrating her efforts.  Hermione suspected Belby was again manipulating the magical currents to keep whatever was happening off the radar of arithmancers and with an annoying amount of success.  The Guild knew something was afoot, had for over a year, but no one could pin point the source.

She, Tom, and Filius had spent most of the summer break working in Triad to try and pin point some form of a pattern.  So far they’d been able to narrow down the source to the main part of England, the epicenter seemed to be centered right around London proper.  Hermione suspected that the root was directly inside the Ministry itself.  Whoever was causing the magical unease she was feeling was subtle, she’d give them that.  Except for the slightly off feeling that the Arithmancy Guild had noticed no one including Albus had sensed any danger.  It was only her ability to feel the magical currents directly that had alerted her.  Of course it was her job as _gwawr angau_ to notice.

She was getting too old for this.  Now that Magnus had passed beyond there was no one else.  As far she she knew she was the only _gwawr angau_ active in her part of the world.  She could sense others far off but since they were usually a solitary group she had no idea who they were exactly. With no immediate crisis she had no reason to call them together. 

So things continued, Severus settled in with the newly married couple, and Hermione tried to relax.  There was no point in getting worked up over a coming storm when there was nothing you could do to prevent it.  She’d put in place everything she could to warn her when the treat materialized.  She and Albus had spent their lives trying to mitigate the circumstances that lead wizards and witches towards the Dark Arts.  Now she’d just have to wait and see if their work had born any fruit.

Six months after the marriage ceremony the most unexpected thing ended the wait.

“Bella,” Hermione greeted her daughter-in-law with a smile if some confusion, and nodded at Severus where he stood behind her, looking particularly dour even for him.  Bellatrix had never been one to stop by for an idle chat and the fact that she came to the Dumbledore’s private quarters unannounced under a disillusionment charm was not a good sign. Severus being with her under the charm was especially unsettling.  “What can we do for you?”

Albus put down his book and rose to great their guests, his smile dying at the expression on the young woman’s face. 

“I’m here because of Tom.” Bella stated flatly.  “Otherwise I’d never betray a confidence this way.  But if Lucius goes through with this it will harm my husband and I can’t allow that.” She looked tired, her dark eyes pained.  “ ‘Cissa thinks this is just some game but I know it’s far more than that.”  Severus said nothing but moved towards his usual seat by the fire, a dark and resigned expression on his face.

Albus and Hermione exchanged a glance. “I’ll put the kettle on,” Albus offered softly. 

Hermione motioned for Bella to have a seat.  “Do you want Tom here for this?”

“No.” Bella shook her head and grimaced.  “The Ministry asked him to work on a calculation for them and he’s in the chamber.  I don’t want to disturb him.  We both know how important the Ministry commissions are to his future.”  The fact that Tom was considering an eventual bid for Minister was no secret within the family and Hermione nodded. “Perhaps if we work together we can stop this before it even begins.”

Albus returned with the tea and settled next to his wife.  Bella fiddled with her cup for a long moment before continuing.  “Narcissa told me in confidence that Lucius has started recruiting from Slytherin house.  He wants to gather a following to try and return us to the old ways.” She grimaced.  “What he means by that I can only guess, but my assumption is it involves blood purity and possibly a repeal of the Offenses Against the Magical Person act, in particular the restrictions on blood magics.”

“Knowing Lucius he’s also planning on going after the Muggle Protection Act and the Miss Use of Muggle Artifacts decree.” Severus added with a scowl.  “Up until now it’s only been talk.  Yesterday, however, he called a meeting of the upper years in Hogsmeade to try and feel out which of us would be amenable to his cause.”  Severus exchanged a look with Bella.  “I was invited because of my well known dislike for Sirius Black and the misconception that I somehow blame both of you for his continued place at Hogwarts.  Tom’s marriage to Bella has somehow given him the impression that there’s a rift between you now as well, likely he’s bought into that drivel Walburga Black is always going on about the Dumbledore’s having a vendetta against the House of Black.  I’ve let that rumor persist since it made it more likely that if Lucius did move from talk to action he’d include me.”

  
“Severus,” Hermione started but Albus held up a hand to still her and sat forward.

“My boy, what do you think he is planning?”

“I do not know.” Severus shook his head in frustration. “He was vague at the meeting, mostly rhetoric and rabble rousing.  Which, given the crowd, was disturbingly affective.”

Bella nodded. “He’s a sly one, I’ll give Lucius that.  He hand selected everyone at that meeting to try and keep it from coming to the notice of you or the Ministry. He’s been positioning himself within the Ministry to try and gain better access to certain departments.  As a junior member of the International Affairs office he’s been able to influence several key treaties.” Bella frowned. “And I suspect that the task Tom’s been given from the Ministry may have originated with that office.  Lucius has the department head wrapped around his finger.  He’s already amounted a rather impressive amount of control for a fledging employee, even one with the Malfoy name.”

“And with Tom distracted and focusing the chamber on the predictions for the Ministry he’s less likely to notice whatever it Lucius is doing.” Albus concluded.

“And tying up the chamber keeps me from poking around as well, at least as he’s aware.” Hermione grimaced.  “Clever of him.”

“I suspect he’s distracting a great deal of key individuals, across Britain if not onto the continent itself.” Severus supplied.  “He’s always had a gift for misdirection.  If he keeps everyone busy with other concerns they won’t notice what he’s up to.  His international connections through the Malfoy family and his position at the Ministry can only make it easier for him.”

“A strategy directly from Grindelwald’s playbook.” Albus’ eyes burned hotly.  “I won’t have this world plunged into another war.” 

“I doubt that is Lucius’ goal.” Bella offered with a long suffering sigh.  “Wars mean danger and blood shed and Lucius is not one to like to get his hands dirty.  No, whatever it is he’s up to it’s political not military.”

“I’ve agreed to join his group.” Severus stated softly.  “I’ll be able to keep you informed.” 

“No!” Hermione’s heart clenched in fear and she was instantly by his side, cradling his shocked face in her hands. “You will not spy for us. I won’t allow it, Severus.  I’ll never put you in that position.”

“Hermione.” Albus whispered, a calm hand on her shoulder.  “Severus may be in the best position to keep us appraised of Lucius’ doings.  Bella is not inside that circle, it is only by chance that her sister gave this information. We cannot rely on Narcissa as a source of information.  If Lucius desires a return to the Old Ways that would include consigning Narcissa to a domestic role. He’s unlikely to confide in a witch.

Hermione rounded angry eyes on her husband. “How could you do this?  Severus is a child!  We can’t put him at risk. You don’t know what you could be sending him into!”

Albus’ blue eyes were sorrowful.  “I suspect full well what I am sending him off to do, Hermione.  I did not ask it of him but I respect Severus enough to honor his choice to serve.  You well know that darkness does not consider age and we cannot let such an opportunity pass. You’ve been warning me of Lucius Malfoy for years. You of all people know how dangerous he is.”  


“I know how dangerous it is to spy on the likes of him!” Hermione insisted, hot tears in her eyes.  “I know what it does to people, what it will do to Severus.  I will not watch it happen again!”

“Hermione!” Albus warned, his eyes flashing power.  “Get a hold of yourself.

Bella and Severus watched the exchange with confusion and Hermione had to close her eyes to reign in her magic before it damaged the room. As it was she could feel her power running rampage across her skin, see it shimmering around Severus as if she could shield him from what was coming.  The magical currents were vibrating with alarm around her, all her senses alight with the precipice of choice before them.  Her instincts as a _gwawr angau_ screamed at her that this was the best course of action, a necessary course.  Her heart demanded otherwise.

 “I can’t do this again, Albus.  I just can’t.” Hermione said softly, weakly, and in a swirl of robes she vanished from the room.

 

* * *

 

 

Nicholas offered her a large glass of ale.  “I’m sorry my girl.”

“I don’t know what to do!” Hermione whispered, her eyes red from crying as Nicholas and his wife Perenelle looked at her with sad eyes.  “I’ve tried so hard to protect him!”

“You cannot protect a boy when he’s ready to be a man. In my day, at 14, we’d have not thought twice to consider him such.  This false childhood you want to force on him won’t protect him, it will only drive him away.” Nicholas advised softly.  “Severus knows the risks and he’s willing to take them, to do what is right.  Did you not tell me once that in your original time he was also a _gwawr angau_?  Have you considered that just as your vow traveled with you through time, that he may also feel the call of it?”  
  
“He’s not pledged, he’s a boy.” Hermione argued. “He can’t be that attuned to the currents.  And my vow holds because I’m still the same person that made it. This Severus isn’t.”

“You say that because you believe that there’s a choice,” Perenelle said softly.  “The legends say that _gwawr angau_ are born, Hermione, not made.  Even without the vow you would be as you are, the vow only cerements the connections, makes you aware of it and the role you play.  Even without it Severus may well be subject to the pull of the magical currents just as you are. As we all are in our way.”

“I don’t believe in fate.” Hermione took a long drink from her glass. “There has to be free will, free choice.”

“There is.” Nicholas agreed. “You are here are you not?  Not back at Hogwarts helping him in this.  You have chosen to ignore the pull of your vow in favor of protecting Severus.  We all have free choice, Hermione.  You chose to take up the mantel of this duty long ago, and while I often fear the burden is more than you or anyone should carry, it is never the less one you must endure.  Severus is choosing to take on his burden once more.  Tell me, did you ever really doubt that he would?  Does the child you know so little resemble the man?”

“No.” Hermione blinked back tears and Perenelle handed her a handkerchief.  “He’s exactly the same, only he’s not broken, not bent out of shape and tortured.  He’s not walked in darkness and he’s not crippled with regret.”

“And you fear that Severus agreeing to join Malfoy’s movement will somehow end in this?”

Hermione took a shuddering breath. “Lucius Malfoy is not Voldemort.  He’s only 20, whatever he’s plotting is a long game.  Severus is one of the youngest he’s tried to recruit.  He can’t possibly trust him with anything important, especially considering his connection to Albus and I.  I suspect he’ll try to feed him misinformation to distract us more than anything.”

Nicholas nodded.  “Yet you are terrified of this.”

“How can I not be?  You weren’t there, none of you were there!” Hermione pounded her fist into the table.  “Even after all these years I can hear the screams of the victims, see the horrifying Death Eater masks. I wake up ready to fight off werewolves, and Snatchers, and inferi.  I’m haunted by the deaths of everyone and everything I ever held dear. Grindelwald was nothing in comparison to Voldemort, nothing.  And Lucius Malfoy was his right hand man through it all.  Whatever game he’s up to, it’s slow and subtle now but I have no doubt he intends to murder every muggleborn in Britain at the very least, if not the entire muggle population.  Genocide was their game, Nicholas.  Severus is only a child.  How can I allow him to fall in with the likes of these men knowing what they are capable of?”

“Perhaps,” Perenelle began hesitantly, “Perhaps you are missing the point.  You know what they are capable of, Hermione.  And you know what Severus is capable of.  Which do you believe is stronger?”

Well the answer to that was clear.  She’d always bet on Severus and always would. 


	5. Convergence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Jazmyne for betaing this chapter. I'm not sure I got all your corrections in, but thank you again for catching the giant plot inconstancy I almost put in!

She did not go to see Albus when she returned to the castle.  The light was on in his office but there was someone else she needed to talk to first and Albus would not understand. He would try, bless him, but there were still things that after all their years together she could never really share, things he could never comprehend if she’d bothered to try.  Her past and the war, even so long separated from them, haunted her and while she could see in his eyes how much he longed to help her forget that pain it wasn’t possible. And she wouldn’t want to forget it even if she could.  She could never forget Harry, and Severus, and Ron, and Draco, and the Headmaster, her parents, Crookshanks, the list was endless. 

The most difficult aspect of her journey into the past wasn’t her mission to stop Tom from becoming Voldemort.  That had, ultimately, proved frighteningly simple.  All it had taken, as Severus and Harry had speculated, was a home and direction and honest affection.  She loved her son unconditionally now, and while she still had pangs of concern that his ambition might eventually overrule his common sense, she had faith in his inherent morality to keep him from doing anything truly Dark.  Her marriage to Albus had also proven to be a comfortable and loving one if not something she’d have ever expected.  And she did love Albus – in all his quirky and semi-insane moments as well as his brilliant ones.  They’d settled into a life together and while they had an open marriage she’d never had a reason to venture beyond it without his company.  In truth, she half considered Filius part of their relationship now, they had all been a tangled web of friendship and more for so long.  But she could sense a growing resentment in Albus towards the boy Severus and what she was about to do would only feed it.  Only Albus needn’t have worried at all because what he feared she simply couldn’t imagine doing.

 The hardest part of going back in time was realizing that even though someone you’d loved before was standing in front of you they were not that person- the person you cared about was still dead, gone, and would in fact never be.  You might learn to like or even care for this new version of them, but they are not _yours_.  They lack all their experiences that made up the other them and the longer you spend with this ghost from your memories the more grief you feel.  It was different with Albus- she’d been a child and he a teacher – she’d known him but not _known_ him.  She hadn’t shared inside jokes with the man or known what he liked in his tea.  But with Severus, Sirius, and Remus it was much much harder.

The children in her classes were not the wizards she’d known and even though intellectually she’d tried to prepare herself for that it still opened a well spring of longing and grief she’d thought long buried.  Severus of course was the hardest and since her rescue of him on the day his father died he’d considered her something of a second mother.  And even if Albus thought otherwise, that was truly how she felt towards the awkward boy.  But it _hurt_ to look at him, to comfort him, when she could see the seed of the man she’d loved inside the shell of the boy.  This coming threat, the idea of sending the child into the den of vipers – it would grow that seed.  And while she’d loved the man with every fiber of her being she knew he would never have chosen to become the man he was – that he would tell her to do what she could to stop that from happening. She owed it to him to do what she could for this strange and lonely child with too much intelligence in his eyes.

If she couldn’t stop him from this great sacrifice there had to be a way to ease the burden of it – help him to somehow come out the other side less scared than before.  The only option, the one Nicholas had presented, had it’s own ramifications.  It would certainly help him to succeed in his mission, but would it help the boy retain some of the light of life that had been missing in his elder counterpart?

 Hermione didn’t know.  But she felt the pull that told her this was the path that she must take and now she had no choice.  

Severus was where she’d expected him to be, curled up in his typical spot in the abandoned tower.  He had a book this time and a blanket, his wand providing the light to read, and he’d clearly been waiting on her.

“You don’t think I can do this?” He asked stiffly when he caught sight of her and Hermione sighed as she took a seat on the cold stone across from him.

“I _know_ you can.” She replied softly. “But I know the cost.”  She stared past him and let her eyes close, testing the feel of the magics around her one last time.  She’d taken the time at the Flamels to run a few calculations with the arithmancy stones she always carried with her.  The course was clear.  She opened her eyes and cast a powerful spell to ward the tower.  The path could not be altered. 

“I’ve seen you, Severus.  I knew you once long ago, in a time and place that no longer are.  I know exactly what can happen if you spy on Lucius, I’ve seen what it does to you, what it forces you to do- to become.  I have no doubt at all in your abilities, but please forgive me if I do not wish to see you transform into the man I knew.”

He looked at her confused.  “How can you have known me?”

Hermione sighed. “There was a war, Severus, a terrible terrible war.  We lost.  Your last action in life was to help craft the spell that would send me back in time to prevent that war from starting.  And I did – your plan worked.  That war will never be, but if Lucius has his way another will rise to replace it.  And while I know what you are capable of dear one, I know from personal experience exactly what Lucius Malfoy can do.  I live with the scars.” Hermione did not specify what exactly they were and as Severus searched her face she let some of her anguish show in her eyes.  “We sent you into their camp to spy, I watched you beaten and tortured and saw you crawl back to us time and time again with any scrap of information you could glean from them.  You managed for decades to hide your true alliance, and when you were discovered you managed to escape and join with what was left of us fighting for the light.  The things you had to do in their service, Severus, were unspeakable.   I made a promise to myself when I came back to this time that I would do everything in my power to protect you – to keep you from ever having to suffer as you did.  And yet history is repeating itself and you are once again on the edge of the nightmare and nothing I say will stop you from taking that step.”  There were tears in her eyes and she did not try to hide them.

“I have to do this.” Severus stated grimly.  “I’m the only one that has even a chance of infiltrating their group. You said yourself that the Black sisters won’t be taken seriously.  Who else do you have that can do this?”

“It will mean a lifetime of hiding, Severus, of letting the world see you as something you aren’t.  Lily will abandon you.  You’ll even have to eventually pull away from Tom and Bella.  You’ll never be able to be seen on good terms with Albus or I ever again.  Lucius is building an army, Severus.  And it will take years until he’s amassed enough people to make his move –whatever that will be.  You are offering up your _life_.”

“I know.” He said it softly, but with a hardness to him that Hermione recognized only too well but from an older lined face. “But if I don’t do this there won’t be anyone else who can.  And Lily and everyone like her will be in danger from Lucius.  He only wants me because I’m heir to the Princes’ otherwise he wouldn’t care about a halfblood. I know that.  I know that this will mean everything will change.  But everything will change anyway, it already has.  I am not a coward.”

“Oh Severus,” Hermione hugged him to her tightly. “You never were.  But there are all kinds of courage in this world.  You have the rarest and most heartbreaking kind, the kind that knows the risks and still plunges into the heart of darkness just to spare another that pain, the kind that doesn’t ask for acknowledgement or praise.  And you won’t get any Severus.  There won’t be an Order of Merlin for this.  For all I know Albus and I won’t make it through to the end and even if we foil Lucius’ plan and take down whatever it is he’s building you might get caught in the purge and there may not be anyone there to vouch for you.  There is very little I can do to protect you.”

He studied her in the dim light and chose his words carefully.  “You have protected me my entire life, Hermione.  Whatever I did in that other time and place I expect we must have protected each other.  Would you turn away from this chance if it was yours to take? Would you do this to protect me if you could?  To protect Tom?”

“I’d do it to protect every child in this building, and every face out there.” Hermione pointed towards the village.  “I made the choice long ago that I would always do what was necessary to keep magic free and balanced.  And it is because of that vow, and only because of that vow, that I have to let you do this.  I have to respect your choice, Severus, but I won’t send you into this without some protection, meager though it may be.” 

Hermione stood and held out her hand.  “If you come with me I can open a new world to you, Severus.  But the price is very high.  If you accept this offer we make, your life will no longer be yours, it will belong to magic itself.  You will forever be bound to the Light, forever in it’s service.  You will know pain and grief and regret and hardship.  You will sacrifice anything you must to preserve the cause, even those you love.” Her voice broke on the last word and she had to blink severely to stop her eyes from betraying her.  “In return you will find new depths to your abilities, a new clarity in all your magics.  It will make you more powerful than you could possibly be alone but you will not be invincible.  If I cannot change your choice in this Severus, this is all I can offer you in exchange.  If you do this let it be for the Light and not for Albus or I.”

He reached up to her and clasped her hand.  “The two are the same when one serves a _gwawr angau_ are they not? 

Hermione smiled bitterly.  “I should have known you would have some clue as to the nature of my gifts.  Do you understand what I am offering , Severus?  You are barely of age to be considered for our order.  I would never pledge one so young if it were not for the circumstances we face.”

“If you are offering than the circumstances are even more dire than I’d thought.” Severus took a steadying breath.  “And my path even more clear.”

“I suppose Nicholas was right.” Hermione sighed and with his hand clasped firmly in hers she began to lead the way towards the window.  “In the time I came from it was a dear friend that pledged me into the circle.  I did not until now understand fully the weight that must have been for them to carry.”  She pushed the window open and stared out into the night.  “But it was you that taught me to fly, Severus, and I think it is time I returned the favor.” Hermione grasped his hand tighter.  “Do not let go.”

In a swirl of grey mist they were gone into the night.

 

* * *

 

They didn’t fly far, just past the edges of the castle wards to a spot in the Forbidden Forest, the same one she’d appeared in so long ago.  The lay lines were so close to the surface in that particular spot she only had to reach out the smallest bit to pluck them like you would a harp string.  The reverberations would travel throughout the networks and call the others.  Now she had a reason for a gathering of _gwawr angau_.  Once done she took up Severus’ hand once more and disapparated. 

The clearing was just as she remembered it. The twelve standing oaks, so tall the lowest branches were blurry even in daylight, towered over their heads.  The forest around them was a symphony of noise as the creatures of the night called out to one another.  Severus took a moment to recover from the apparition, so quickly after the unexpected flight out the window, and Hermione let him catch his breath.

“You can’t mean to do this _now_.” Severus spoke softly from behind her.  She turned to look at him and smiled at the still green tinge to his face. 

“There is no point in waiting.  I have offered and you have accepted.”  She watched his eyes as the idea of pledging his life to the Light finally became more than theoretical.  “To be _gwawr angau_ means that you will always know the right path before you and you will learn there is no point in hesitation once the path is set.  Not the easiest path – rarely that.  But when the road forks you will know which side to take, which path it is that will lead to the necessary result.”  Hermione turned her back again to face the trees.  “The catch is, Severus, that you do not have a choice.  You will inevitably follow that path, no matter what it entails, no matter the cost or the pain. You may not even like the result.  But you will follow it because it calls to you and as a _gwawr angau_ there is no other.” 

“But there are compensations?” He asked, hesitantly.  “You said it would offer protection.”

“Of a sort.” A voice Hermione recognized from another lifetime spoke from the opposite side of the clearing.  She turned and smiled at the form there even though this man had no idea who she was.  Shacklebolt was young, so terribly young, the weight of war absent from his shoulders but the mantle of a _gwawr angau_ ever present in his eyes.  He was wearing African robes and given what she knew of his history she expected he’d come all the way from an assignment overseas.  That would explain why she’d not sensed another of their kind in Britain.  He must have been inducted in Africa.  “A _gwawr angau_ can sense the magics of the natural world in ways normal folk can never hope to.  We can manipulate the lay lines and draw power from them when all our personal reserves are spent.  We can see and bend our own magics with a surety that makes our spells three times as powerful as they would be without.  We heal faster, we move quicker, and baring violence we live longer.”

Another voice chimed in, an elderly woman dressed in the furs of the far north of Asia, bent with age.  “But our lives are never our own.  Our families, our homes, our careers – we must be prepared not only to leave them all behind but to sacrifice them.  We can never love unreservedly, we can never be at peace.  We are forever awaiting a need, forever poised to act.”

“We are the inhalation before the plunge.” A male voice picked up, this time from a short man of considerable girth, his South American accent heavy.  “We are locked to our courses, unmovable and unknowable.   No one, no matter how intelligent or how long we know them, can ever really grasp the weight of our duty, only another _gwawr angau_ can appreciate the true mass of this.”

A small woman in a sari nodded. “We tell you this knowing you have already made your choice and that if you are _gwawr angau_ no words from us will dissuade you. Your path is already set, your feet have walked it from your first breath of life as you left your mother’s womb.  We are all sisters and brothers of magic and although the names by which we call ourselves change we are all of the same mother, the same father – we are, all of us, apart. And we have all of us stood in the place where you stand and heard these words.”

A middle aged man Hermione recognized from the last time she’d been called to a gathering stepped forward.  Howard was an American, an expert in warding, and Hermione knew it could be no accident he was called.  “When the needs is great we are called together, our talents gathered that will best meet the coming darkness.  There are others, a small handful of our kind spread out across the Earth, whose paths could not be left unattended or whose talents are not in alignment with events unfolding. 

“Yet it is not only out of need we have been called, but also to bear witness to our most important of rituals, the birth of a new sibling into the light.”  A woman with a thick Russian accent added. “For this night the darkness is held in check by the forces we do not see and we are gifted this single night to learn of each other, to rejoice in your joining us, and to prepare ourselves for whatever is coming.”

The last of their group arrived, an Indonesian man of indeterminate age, a smile on his face.  “If you have need of your brothers, they will answer.  If they have need of you, you will answer.  Magic binds us and need calls us and we are servants of life itself.  We do not need to know the names of our sisters and brothers, nor their locations.  When we are called we come, here, where all paths cross.”

 Hermione meet Severus’ startled eyes.  “Welcome to Avalon, Severus Snape.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Did you have to be so dramatic?  He nearly passed out.” The small Latin man, whose name she’d learned was Willian, complained and Hermione chuckled. 

“Well, that is what they call this place in England.” Shacklebolt defended.  “Besides, as the last recruit I find it refreshing to be here and not be in a panic.”  He looked around the clearing.  “I’m not sure I’ll ever get used to this.” 

Avalon, or Paititi, or Shambhala – the place of a thousand names but single purpose was the gathering center for the _gwawr angau,_ who also have a thousand names but a single purpose.  Hermione speculated that it looked different to everyone that came, each person’s interpretation of the magical nexus conforming to whatever belief they held, whatever cultural interpretation had been pasted over the truth.  In reality Avalon was not so much a place as a convergence – the nexus of magical powers on Earth. Any _gwawr angau_ could travel to it by grasping a lay line and apparating into it and through it – a talent that was not learned so much as conferred by the nexus itself.  The scientist in her suspected that the process was actually a conversion of physical form into pure energy and the ‘meeting’ was actually just a mingling of energies inside the nexus that would, when they chose to depart, detach and go back along the pathway to be converted back to their prior state.  The question of whether the nexus was simple energy, or in possession of a consciousness that drove the selection of _gwawr angau_ , and the paths they saw before them, was less knowable. Hermione preferred not knowing if she was honest. 

The actual induction ritual had taken less than a minute.  Hermione from the center of the circle had reached out with her magic for Severus’ and as hers connected the others joined her.  Magic had assured magic that the choice was made and the knowledge of a _gwawr angau_ had gone into Severus.  He now knew the ancient tongues of all the _gwawr angau_ and all the names by which they were known.  He had knowledge of all the places of power and the network of lay lines that connected them.  And to insure that this exchange had been successful, he had spoken aloud the _Creed of Ynys Afallach_ in the ancient tongue. 

Putting this new knowledge into use would come soon enough and Hermione was at least thankful that she could guide him through the first few terrible days as he learned the extent of the changes this night would bring in him.  She had been inducted and returned to the war on the same night and had to learn as she fought for her life.  This, at least, was preventative and not a last ditch effort.

Severus was mingling with the others and Hermione let him.  It was rare for a gathering to take place and it might be a lifetime before he had cause to be among so many of their kind.  Likely not until another initiation was needed.  He was enthusiastic in his youth and while it amused all of them Hermione could see the tension in their faces.  In quiet whispers she warned them one by one of the threat that she could feel coming.  Initiating one so young, and so quickly after Shacklebolt, was a sure sign of trouble brewing in Britannia.  To have three of their kind based on such a small island was never a good omen.  Magic would only call them if they were needed.

And the need would have to be terrible if it required Nine to work in tandem and they all knew that if they had been Called tonight it was for more than an initiation.  Three times three – magic, it would seem, was not taking chances.

 

 

 


	6. Mirror Mirror

“Where have you been?”  Albus asked as soon as she entered their quarters.  “It’s nearly morning and Severus never returned to Tom’s rooms.  We’ve been worried sick.”  
  
Tom and Bella were pacing the room as well and Hermione sighed. “I just sent Severus to the dungeons to rest.  I assure you he’s unharmed – exhausted, and perhaps a little jumpy, but fine.”  
  
“What did you do?” Bella asked, a mingled look of concern and awe on her face.  Hermione could feel the other witch’s magic probing hers, in a way that she suspected Bella thought was subtle.  The other witch could easily detect the traces of the night’s activities in how Hermione’s energy levels were completely off the chart and Hermione let her. If Bella was going to be a member of the family, and a contributing one, she had to learn the true extent of her mother-in-law’s powers at some point.  And if it kept her in check, well, Hermione wasn’t above scaring her.  
  
Hermione carefully sat down, her aging body humming with the unspent energy from her trip into the magical nexus but still very much starting to feel its limitations.  “I did what I had to do, Bella. You’ve set events in motion that I cannot undo.  Severus is now in possession of what limited tools I can give him to defend against what is coming.”  
  
Albus sucked in a breath. “You didn’t pledge a child! Hermione, tell me you didn’t!”  
  
She turned sad eyes to her husband.  “I told you once long ago, Albus, that being what I am means sacrifice.  We’ve been blessed these many years that I have not had to make you bear witness to it.  Yes, I pledged a child.  Yes, I pledged Severus.  Yes, I know what that means for him and for me – and for us all.  I’d pledge every child in this school if I had to.”  
  
“You never offered it to me.” Albus spoke softly, as if it were just the two of them, and Hermione’s heart broke for him.  
  
“Because you didn’t need me to.” Hermione answered genuinely. “Albus, you are incredibly gifted without having to link your soul to magic itself.  You didn’t need that link to defeat Gellert and you don’t need it now.  Severus will have need of it.  I can feel it, felt it the instant he and Bella told us what was coming. I fought it, fled to see Nicolas, hoping he’d suggest something that would open up another course but he didn’t.  You were willing to let Severus take the risk of spying, my husband.  Is it so far fetched that I would be willing to risk him to magic?”  
  
Tom had known her gifts since he’d been a boy himself but Bella had just now realized who and what exactly her mother-in-law was.  Being a Black, she surely knew the legends, and Hermione could feel her tensing from across the room. “There are more things we must plan, Albus, to prepare for what is coming. Nine have gathered – a full circle of us. You must realize the implications.”  
  
Albus paled. “Nine answered?  It’s just Lucius Malfoy, Hermione, he can’t be that much of a threat.”  
  
“Perhaps it’s more.” Tom broke in, his voice glacially cool.  “I was in the chamber when you did whatever it is you did, mum.  The entire future shuddered and reformed, all except this one small corner that was blank and black.  There’s a powerful arithmancer hiding something from me.  I know the Hogwarts chamber isn’t the most powerful but the modifications you and I have made to it over the years… perhaps we need to form the triad to investigate it.”  
  
“It won’t do any good.” Hermione rubbed tiredly at her eyes. “I’ve been down this road once before, son, and it did not end well.  There’s only one way to blank out a section of possibilities so completely and it involves a very dark sacrificial magic.”  
  
“Belby.” Albus swore. “That witch has been underground since you foiled her back in the 20s.  You think she has joined with Malfoy in this?”  
  
“I know it. She’s the only arithmancer to ever perfect this technique.”  Hermione frowned. “I wanted to keep Tom out of this but after conferring with the others last night it’s clear we don’t have the option anymore.  It will require all of us working together.  We need to call the Order back, Albus.”  
  
“The Order of the Phoenix?” Bella asked, her voice shaky.  “Lucius isn’t strong enough to be a Dark Lord, not yet.”  
  
“No, but he will be.” Hermione insisted.  “And if we act now, while he’s still building his plan and his followers, we’ll be better placed when it’s time to take action.  Bella, I assume you know Occlumency?”  
  
“Yes.” The young witch nodded, her back ramrod straight.  “All Blacks are taught it before we reach majority.”  Bella’s eyes narrowed, her quick mind already leaping to the next unspoken question.  “My Legilimency is wretched, however. I’m afraid I’m not qualified to teach either.”

  
Hermione and Albus exchanged a look. “I can’t train them both, Hermione.  You know how much it takes out of a person. I can only do one or the other.” Albus stated grimly.    
  
Hermione’s eyes flew to her son.  Tom had spent a good deal of his life reading between the lines about his past and his parents.  She was certain he knew more than he should about a great deal of things but she was positive he had no idea of his role in her life – before his birth.  She’d do anything to spare him the possibility of learning it.  But Severus, even if not the same person she’d known and loved, was even more of a danger.  Her Severus had been in her mind so many times, both for training and in the twisted and wonderful way he’d had of making love to her – invading her mind and her body.  The boy’s magical signature now that he was a  _ gwawr angau  _ was close enough to the man she’d known she’d likely recognize it on an instinctual level.  There would be no telling what her mind would do if he broke her defenses, what images it would conjure.  Both Tom and Severus were naturally gifted in this area – they only lacked training. Whoever took them on was going to have their defenses breached.  It was inevitable.    
  
“I need you to train Severus.” Hermione spoke firmly, holding Albus’ eye.  “He’s too young to know what I know.  Tom will have to… adjust.”   
  
Albus nodded, his eyes sad.  “I thought that would be your choice.”   
  
“Do you disagree?” She asked, shoulders tense.   
  
“No.” Albus stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her.  “No, my dear one, I don’t.  I just wish there was a way you didn’t have to choose.  You keep having to pick between impossible things, both paths hurting you, and I wish with all my heart I could protect you from that.”   
  
“It was my choice.” Hermione said softly into his beard, breathing in the comforting scent of him.  “I just wish you’d let me kill Lucius when he was still a student.”   
  
Albus chuckled into her hair.  “You always want to kill students.”   
  
“It’s a hobby.” Hermione joked and watched as Tom smirked and Bella looked on with her jaw dropped.    
  
“They’re always like this.” Tom advised his new wife.  “You get used to it.  Mum’s a little bit inclined to violence.”   
  
“Your mother is a little too much like my family.” Bella shook her head in astonishment.  “And everyone thinks she’s so ruddy _ nice. _ ”   
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Sleep improved her disposition only slightly.  The entire school knew something was off, with the Dumbledores all looking tired and irritable the following day, but Hermione did her best to deliver lessons with at least a modicum of her usual spirit.  She stuck to book work, more out of a sense of self preservation than anything, and by the time the evening meal wrapped around she was worn to the bone.  
  
  
  
Tapping into the castle’s lay magic was instinctual and she smirked slightly as Severus’ head snapped up from the Slytherin table.  He’d felt her pull the energies, which was good.  He looked up at her and she nodded.  He frowned, feeling out the lines himself, and she let her magic guide him.  A little dip into the pool wouldn’t hurt him either.   
  
Albus, bless him, seemed to have his own way of coping with a lack of sleep and while less jovial than usual he managed to return to his typically effervescent self between the noon meal and the end of the day’s classes.  Hermione would have accused him of a nap but unless he’d tried out a Time Turner he’d not had the time.  It was probably all the sugar in his lemon drops.  
  
Tom had managed a nap during his free period, he later confessed, and Hermione agreed with some reluctance to start their Occlumency lessons after curfew in his chambers. Albus had arranged to meet with Severus first thing the next morning during the boy’s free hour, and with all the schedules set there really wasn’t any point in her dragging out the inevitable.  
  
As she’d told Severus just the previous night, once a _gwawr angau_ discovered their path, there was no point in dawdling.   
  
Bella made herself scarce, and Severus was back to the dorm, feeling up to handling his classmates once more.  So they had the quarters to themselves.  Hermione had once tried to persuade her son into taking a more above ground set of rooms but he’d insisted on the traditional head of Slytherin quarters even though they sat half under the lake and had little natural light.  It was just as well, she supposed, there would be less people about to hear either of them if this went badly.  And it put him closer to the basilisk, that he’d named Gretchen, and that she and Albus still thought was a horrible thing to keep as a pet, but quite useful for potion ingredients, so they tolerated it.  
  
“You don’t want to teach me.” Tom stated and offered her a cup of tea with practiced ease.  “What is it that makes you so uncomfortable, mum?”  
  
Hermione sighed and set the tea down untouched.  “Tom, there’s a lot of things you don’t know about me, about how I got here.”  
  
He raised an eyebrow. “I know you are most definitely not Romanian, no matter what the rest of the foolish population of this country believe.  I know you and father and Filius have a relationship that extends well beyond platonic, and really if you are trying to hide that you need to be considerably more discreet, mother.” He smirked.  “And I know you aren’t from this time. I’m not a complete idiot.”  
  
“No.” Hermione agreed softly. “You are far from that.  But what you don’t know is what you’ll likely see in these lessons, and probably in short order.  I’m torn between letting you find out that way and then hoping to explain it, or confessing now and hoping you still want the lesson.”  
  
  
  
Tom’s eyes narrowed in concern.  “Mum, what in Merlin’s name has you so put out? I’ve never seen you look so forlorn.”  
  
Hermione reached out and tapped the ley lines hoping for guidance, but as usual when it came to personal matters magic was silent. Her choice wouldn’t affect the greater balance of magic, it would seem, so she was on her own.  She sighed.  “Tom, there was a war…” the truth minus one little detailed flowed out of her in fits and starts and she watched as understanding took hold of her adopted son.  
  
“You and Severus,…” he paled.  “Dear Merlin, mum, you and…”  
  
“He wasn’t a child!” Hermione defend. “In point of fact, I was twenty some years his junior.  As for Ron, well, I was young.”  
  
“You were married to the son of Molly and Arthur Weasley.” Tom chuckled.  “I can see why you were concerned what I’d see.  Mum, honestly, I have as little interest in seeing your sexual exploits as you have in showing me them.”  
  
Hermione grimaced and Tom instantly knew there was more.  “That’s not what has you so worried is it?” He asked softly.  Hermione shook her head. “It’s the war itself isn’t it?  
  
“Yes.” She admitted, reaching out for the neglected cup of tea just to have something to do with her hands.  “My mission in going back was to stop the war from starting, which I did.  But that has changed so much.  People you know, people you love, Tom, they weren’t all the same in that other timeline.  Alliances that Albus and I have forged here and now, they didn’t exist in that world.  I don’t want you to see something from that other time and mistake the people or events for the ones you know.  They are not the same people.”  
  
“But they are.” Tom argued. “I mean, it’s just a handful of things that separate them, isn’t it?”  
  
Hermione swallowed thickly.  “Sometimes that’s all it takes to make a very large difference.  And for some of us, that difference is larger than others.”  
  
“Is it Bella?  Did Bella become a dark witch?  Are you afraid I’ll see her do something in your memories?”  
  
Hermione gasped, half laugh and half sob.  “You have no idea what the Bella from that time was like, Tom.  She was one of the darkest, most insane adversaries I ever faced -- but that is not what worries me.  You’d hardly recognize her.  I didn’t meet her until after she’d spent over a decade in Azkaban, and it changed her.”  
Tom frowned. “I know she’s not exactly the lightest witch, but considering her family I think she’s managed to stay on this side of the mark quite well.  She’s very sensitive to magics; I think the longer she’s here and away from her aunt’s influence she’ll get less and less inclined to dabble. Not that she’s ever done anything truly dark.”

  
Hermione closed her eyes. “Tom, please, I’ve struggled with accepting that this Bella is not the Bellatrix Lestrange I knew.  I’ve finally managed that.”   
  
“Lestrange?” Hermione opened her eyes at her son’s odd tone. “We weren’t together then, in your other timeline?”   
  
Hermione bit her lip. “Well, I rather suspected you might have been. But things were rather more complicated in that area.”   
  
“But if Bella was a dark witch…” Comprehension dawned and Tom’s face paled. “Mum…”   
  
Hermione reached out for his hands. “Tom, listen to me.  You are not the wizard I knew then.  In fact there’s not even a hint of that man in you.  At every turn in your life you’ve taken a different path than he did.  Every choice you’ve made has proved to me how right Severus and Harry were, that the only thing you needed was a chance.  Albus and I, we took you in and loved you and you bloomed, Tom.  I never want you to think there’s anything similar between you other than a ruddy name.”   
  
He gripped her back tightly. “It wasn’t me.  Tell me I wasn’t the dark wizard that started that war.”   
  
Hermione couldn’t stop her tears. “It wasn’t you.”   
  
Her son’s shoulders dropped. “But it was Tom Riddle, wasn’t it?”   
  
“He left that name behind, Tom.” Hermione spoke with a shaky voice. “He chose to be Lord Voldemort.  And that is a choice I know you will never make.”   
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

They never got to the Occlumency lesson that night.  The news that in her other life, he’d been not only an unloved orphan but also the cause of so much pain to so many - the very reason that his mother had gone back in time in the first place - had hit Tom hard.  Hermione knew the look in his eye, had seen it on Harry’s face many, many times.  Tom was scared; not of Lucius, but of himself.  If the other him had been capable of such things, than that meant some part of him was as well.  No reassurances from his mother that he was better than Voldemort would suffice.  Tom had to grapple with his own demons and for that he needed time and space.  It was a burden she’d hoped he’d never have to shoulder and it broke her heart that circumstances meant she’d had to tell him her darkest secret.

When he’d been little and had just started to learn to control his magic - so much earlier than other children - Hermione had woken from nightmares not of his turning dark, but of his finding out what path his life  _ might _ have taken … would have taken if not for the intervention of her and Albus.  Tom’s childhood at Hogwarts had been a happy one, full of wonder and delight, and the little boy had grown up surrounded by adults that loved him and provided for him.  He was so different from the twisted wreck of a man that had been Voldemort that Hermione had no difficulty separating the two in her mind.  Her bouncing son, who could do wandless magic at three years old that seasoned adult wizards struggled to even comprehend, was not a Dark Lord in the making.  Even when he reached school age and was sorted into Slytherin she didn’t worry.  His ambition placed him in the house of Salazar, not some hidden darkness, and she’d celebrated his sorting with as much enthusiasm as she would have had he followed her and Albus into Gryffindor.  When he became prefect and Head Boy she’d glowed with pride at his steady and heartfelt mentorship of the younger students and the shining example he’d set for his year mates. 

Not that Tom was perfect, he had his faults. He could be overconfident at times, more reliant on his magical prowess than his brain.  He put magical experimentation over his physical well being time and again, taking risks and chances that made her heart leap to her throat whenever she learned of them. He had difficulty dealing with those not as quick as him intellectually, often unintentionally leaving them behind in tutoring sessions and expressing frustration that not everyone could pick things up as quickly as he could.  Most of these things he grew out of, or at least tempered with age.  She knew he’d struggle with his temper and his penchant for rash judgements probably his entire life, but he was  _ aware _ of these tendencies and he guarded himself against them as best he could. And Bella, well, Hermione could admit that as much as she was still uncertain about  _ her _ , her daughter-in-law could go toe to toe with her powerful husband when she needed to, and Hermione had seen her bring him to task more than once just in the short time they’d been married.  She was good for Tom, and the alliance with the Blacks, well, that was proving invaluable already.

Albus was worried, about all of them.  She could see it in his eyes, so devoid of their usual twinkle.   How he’d hoped, and for a while thought, that his son would never know the horrors of fighting in a wizarding war.  Some of Tom’s earliest memories involved the escalating violence with Grindelwald and even though they'd done their best to shelter him from the muggle world war and the wizarding atrocities on the continent, Tom had grown up with the long shadow of both cast over his life.  But as an adult, they’d both hoped he’d never have to take an active role.  Now, with a new threat on the horizon, Albus was withdrawing from them all little by little.  Hermione knew why - he still hoped that if he worked hard enough, found the right angle, they might spare Tom from having to fight.  While Albus was too practical not to use even his own son to their advantage in a fight against darkness, that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt him greatly to do so.  Albus was going to wear himself to the bone to try and keep the children, even the grown ones, out of this.  Severus, Tom, Bella - he couldn’t stop them from getting tangled in the coming conflict but he was going to try and limit the scope.

Hermione knew arguing with Albus or calling him out on his irrational behavior would not help.  The calculating chess master he’d been in her other life was still there inside the man she’d grown to love and if things become dire he would do what was necessary. He always had and he always would even if it tore his heart from his chest.  Albus did not need the vows of a  _ gwawr angau _ to compel him to such actions, his own conscience was just as powerful.  While he mourned for her having to make such decisions, Hermione pitied him even more.  If the coming conflict was costing her emotionally, she expected it would devastate her husband.  There was a part of her broken from a childhood spent fighting Voldemort, losing everyone and everything, a part that, no matter how much Albus and Tom loved her, would never be completely  _ right -  _ it could only scab over, scarring and sealing itself off.  That part in Albus was dented and bent, but it had yet to break. Hermione’s had shattered into a million pieces and she desperately hoped to yet spare the others from that fate.

Hermione walked out onto the grounds of the school and towards the gamekeeper's hut.  It had taken some convincing to have Albus hire Hagrid, given that he’d dropped out of school after his OWLs had come back so low that he had no real hope of earning a NEWT should he have stayed.  But for all he lacked in book knowledge, Hagrid made up for in enthusiasm and practical knowledge and his gift for working with the most difficult and nasty of creatures had earned him a spot on the staff eventually.  Hermione found his presence oddly comforting, like a small bit of home, even if it wasn’t quite right.  But he was so very much like the Hagrid she’d known as a girl, had been even as a boy, it was easy to pretend for a time in her own mind.  Perhaps it was the childlike innocence he’d always seemed to have; even in the face of war and death and hopelessness, Hagrid had always been a solid rock.  She’d never been sure what happened to him after Hogwarts fell - he’d most certainly been killed, but they’d always had a tiny bit of hope he’d made it to the giants.  

Smoke was rising the from the chimney and when she knocked, a very young Rubeus Hagrid answered.

  
“Professor!” He greeted with a broad smile and ushered her inside.  Part of her whimpered at how the emotion of the greeting was the same, how everything here was the  _ same _ only newer - fresher.  The only difference in her friend was the reduction in his accent, a change she’d brought about when he was a mere wisp of a boy in the hopes it would make a difference for him.  It hadn’t, but at least he sounded a little more educated, and perhaps that helped him some when  he needed to negotiate with the outside world.  She hoped so at least - it had been a lot of work for both them. “Can I get you some tea, a biscuit?”

“No, Hagrid, thank you.  And please, call me Hermione.  I haven’t been your professor for years,” she reminded him gently before she sat down.  She reached a hand out to pet the large wolfhound, named Beatrice, that Hagrid had taken in just the month before.  The dog had been half starved and scared of every noise but was blossoming under his care.  She pushed her head into Hermione’s hand and licked her twice slowly, as if still unsure it would be allowed.  Hermione smiled down at the slobbering pup and scratched gently behind the ears.  “I hate to bother you but …” she sighed.  “I needed a friend.”

Hagrid poured himself a large cup of tea and took a seat at the table.  “Something bad is happening, isn’t it?  All the creatures in the forest are jittery and the centaurs are acting like the sky might start falling.”

 

Hermione grimaced.  “They would notice the shifts first, I suppose.  They always know when war is coming.”

 

Hagrid’s face fell slightly. “It’s not fair. You and the Headmaster, you’ve been through so much.  And all you want to do is help the little ‘uns and you keep getting dragged into things that the Ministry ought to handle if they were worth the taxes we pay ‘em.”

 

“I just wanted to live out the rest of my days, watch everyone grow into who they should have always been.” Hermione couldn’t stop a harsh sob from wrenching itself out of her throat.  “Oh, Hagrid, I was so happy when you sat your OWLS and then took the job here.  You belong here, with the beasts and the whatnots and it’s just  _ right _ you being here. I’ve always known it.  I want to protect everyone else - Severus, and Remus, James, and Lily - help them be what they should be but now… now everything's just falling apart.”

 

Hagrid looked slightly confused but nevertheless he moved his chair around the big table and leaned her against his shoulder. “There there, ‘Ermione.  You always take on more than those little shoulders of yours can handle.  You aren’t responsible for all us lost little ‘uns you know.  Not that I don’t appreciate all the extra tutoring you gave me, lot of good it did me in the end, or getting the Headmaster to offer me the job and all.  But I’d have gotten by one way or the other. Whatever lost little lamb has got you upset, it will turn out right in the end.”

 

Hermione sobbed into his great coat and Beatrice whimpered, her head resting on her lap.  “Oh, Hagrid, I wish I could believe that.”

 

* * *

 

Hermione was so exhausted that by the time she climbed the stairs to her chambers she had barely enough presence of mind to take off her muddy shoes before crawling into bed beside Albus.  It took her an embarrassingly long time to realize Filius was there too.  It wasn’t often the two slept together without her - Albus still seemed to feel guilty about going outside their marriage for such things. He felt better about it if Hermione was involved in the proceedings, but given that Albus was dressed in his frilly nightshirt and Filius was wearing his own much more sedate set, it was likely he’d gone looking for comfort not release, similar to how she had.  Although, Hermione snorted to herself, crying on Hagrid's shoulder was far less satisfying than what she’s sure Albus would have gotten up to had he not been worn to the bone.

 

Filius was awake and he moved around the large bed to lie next to her instead of her snoring husband.  “You have to be exhausted.” He offered softly, moving to rub her tired shoulders. “You haven't even changed into your nightclothes.”

 

“I feel like I’m falling back into old habits.” Hermione confessed, trying to relax into his hands.  “During the war we always slept in our clothes in case we had to run for it, or fight our way out, or any number of things.”

 

Filius frowned.  “It’s beginning just like it did before isn’t it?  But instead of Tom it’s Lucius.”

 

Hermione turned and gathered the smaller wizard into her arms. She was all cried out from her visit to Hagrid but holding him felt good and Albus moved in his sleep to unconsciously spoon her from behind.  It felt safe, between the two, and Hermione took a deep shuddering breath.  “I don’t know, Filius.  I wasn't born yet when all this happened - I don’t really know how it started after Voldemort left Hogwarts.  Severus told me He recruited Purebloods in secret, built up alliances, and it wasn’t until the last few years of Severus’ schooling He started to Mark the Death Eaters.  Things didn’t start getting violent until the year after Severus graduated.  This all fits what I know, but Bella’s sources didn’t say anything about Lucius Marking anyone.”

 

“Malfoy is too clever to leave so obvious a sign.  No, he’ll do things differently than your Voldemort.” Filius advised, his forehead wrinkled.  “Albus spent the evening contacting the primary Order members, explaining to us one by one what he knew.  We won’t call a formal meeting till the week’s end.  You both need time to plan, and with Moody it would be best if Severus and Tom are trained in at least basic shielding.  He’s never liked Slytherins and he’s going to try to scan them.”

 

Hermione glowered.  “I know he’s good at his job but I do not like that man.  He’s too Dark; he enjoys the pain he causes more than any Light wizard could.  Albus trusts him and I know he has Light intentions but the way he goes about things…”

 

Filius kissed her gently.  “Let Albus and I handle Moody and the Order.  You have enough on your plate training Tom and seeing that Severus learns what he needs to know now.”

 

“I don’t know if I have it in me to do this again, Filius.  I really don’t,” Hermione confessed softly.  “I can’t lose everyone again.”  She hugged him tighter to her with one arm, the other reaching back for Albus.  “I need all of you too much. I’d go mad if I lost anyone else I cared about.”

 

Filius’ eyes were heavy. “If it’s a war that is coming, Hermione, I suspect you’ll have to face some kind of a loss - we all will. That’s the honest horror of war.  But you aren’t alone.  We are here with you and we aren’t going into this without being armed.  Lucius Malfoy cannot possibly stand up to all of us, working together.”

 

Hermione shivered.  “It’s Belby that worries me, Filius.  Malfoy can murder thousands and it won’t do the kind of harm she can do with just a single misstep. She’s playing with forces she doesn’t understand and even with Nine, I don’t know if we can stop the cascade effect if she disables the lay lines.  When it happened before it was like the world ended and we landed in hell.”

 

“But this time you know what she’s doing - you aren’t being caught out.” Flious argued.  “Knowledge is power and you have armed yourself well.”

 

“I really hope so, Filius.”

 

* * *

_ \- several months later at the start of the next school year- _

 

Sirius Black had a seriousness to his face that Hermione was not used to seeing - in the younger or the older version.  There was a weight in his eyes, a maturity, that she’d not thought to see for some years, if ever.  Part of her thought it high time, but another part was sad to see some of the innocence of youth gone.

 

“Malfoy is up to something,” he advised with a heavy sigh.  “I’ve been told by my mother that the Blacks are to side with you - she seemed to consider it a duty now that the House of Dumbledore and the House of Black are allied by marriage.  I have it on good authority they are intending to send Narcissa to France to get her away from Lucius.”

 

“I highly doubt your cousin will go willingly.  She’s in love with the man.” Hermione shook her head.  “I wish your family luck.”

 

Sirius grimaced.  “I don’t need to tell you what my grandfather is like when he wants something.  If Cissa doesn’t do as he says, Bella may be the only Black sister he’ll recognize.”  Sirius looked around the office and took note of the extra dark detectors.  “I take it you’re aware there’s something afoot?”

 

“Bella came to me with a similar warning several weeks back.  I’ve been in contact with your grandfather on a nearly daily basis, actually, trying to see what we can put in place to counteract whatever plot it is that Malfoy is concocting.” Hermione folded her hands on her desk.  “Mr. Black, we are entering troubling times.  Things will not always be what they appear and old allies may not always be counted on. I can promise you, however, that your grandfather is, as loath as I am to admit this, on the side of Light for this particular battle.  Take no one else’s allegiance for granted.”

 

A frown marred the boy’s forehead.  “What do you mean?”

 

Hermione reached into a desk drawer and withdrew an envelope.  She slid it slowly across the desk. Sirius picked it up and opened it. Shock bloomed on his face.

 

“What?” he asked, eyes glued to the wizarding photo within.  “Is that Peter?”

 

“Meeting with a known associate of Lucius Malfoy, yes.” Hermione nodded, her mouth turned down in a grim line.  “We don’t know if he‘s been bought or if they are blackmailing him, but all my evidence seems to indicate he’s working with Lucius.  The Headmaster caught him intercepting owls before breakfast two days ago.  He tried to pass it off as an accident but it was obvious he was looking for correspondance between your grandfather and I.  An alliance between our two Houses could cause other old families to side with us rather than whatever plan he is hatching.  I believe that until recently he’d bought into the same conspiracy theory you were unfortunately living under last year.  He thought the Blacks and the Dumbledores to be at odds.  Now he is questioning that assumption, thanks to Peter.”

 

Sirius’ expression hardened.  “Peter has been sending me odd letters for months, asking questions about your visit, about how things are since Bella married your son.  I thought it was weird, Pete’s never cared about House matters before, and he was asking questions, the right questions, to find out what we’d done about inheritance lines and magical legacies.  I knew someone had to be putting him up to it.” Sirius looked up, crumpling the photograph in his fist.  “I thought it was probably down to his dad - he’s been trying to pressure Pete into dating some Pureblood from the continent, thinks it will increase their standing socially.”

 

“It could be his father is the one that has allied with Lucius.” Hermione offered, not believing it for a second.  Franklin Pettigrew was a horrible snit of a man, a second generation wizard who wanted the world to forget he wasn’t old blood by any means necessary.  Only the old families never forgot a thing like that.  The most they would do was use people like the Pettigrews to do their dirty work, never even considering them more than servants.  

 

“No.” Sirius unfolded the picture before tossing it on the desk in disgust.  “Mr. Pettigrew has always been slimy, too happy that Pete’s hanging out with James and I.  Always looking for a way to integrate himself with the Potters or the Blacks.  But he’s not stupid.  Lucius Malfoy doesn’t even treat his house elves with an ounce of consideration, and he’s even worse to his half blood and muggle born staff.  He’d rather have Pete stick with us.  The Potters might be Purebloods but they’ve got a reputation for not caring about blood status and the Blacks, well, even mum prefers not to abuse the staff - you get better service that way.”

 

“Indeed.” Hermione took a deep breath.  “Then what motivation can you think of for Peter to do this?”

 

Sirius very nearly growled.  “His father just wants him to get in good with a Pureblood family, get some job as a personal secretary, maybe after a couple generations people will consider them part of society if they work hard and marry well.  Pete, he doesn’t want to  _ serve _ anyone.  He wants to be taken seriously, seen as important.  Malfoy must have promised him that - lying bastard.”

 

“This does leave us with the problem of what to do with young Pettigrew.”

 

Sirius leaned back in his chair.  “If we kill him I’m sure someone would notice.”

 

“Murder does tend to get messy.” Hermione wasn’t sure if he was joking or not.  Admittedly, she had considered it, but Albus got a little touchy whenever she considered killing a student so she’d let it pass unsaid.  It was a little disturbing to see Sirius Black thinking along the same lines.  Maybe she’d spent too much time with Arcturus during the Grindelwald war- she was thinking like a Black.

 

Sirius narrowed his eyes. “We use him then.  If he’s feeding Malfoy information, then we make sure he has exactly what we want him to have.”

 

“Perhaps there’s some of your grandfather in you yet, Sirius.” Hermione smiled at him, knowing that in her current mood it was most likely feral.  “And the others?”

 

Sirius sighed and rubbed tiredly at his eyes. “James is too optimistic.  He won’t believe it, even with the photograph. He’ll at the very least want to talk to Pete, hear from him what is going on.  Remus though - we need to tell Remus.”  Sirius looked up. “And Lily Evans.  She’s too sharp -she’s going to see something is going on.  Pete is oblivious most of the time, and James won’t realize Remus and I are up to anything so long as Quidditch is running and Lily is giving him the time of day.  But that witch, she’s bound to notice something.”

 

“Leave Lily Evans to me.”  Hermione gave her own sigh.  “I have other things to discuss with her.” Hermione rubbed tiredly at her eyes.  “Subterfuge, Mr. Black, is a wearying endeavour.  I know your grandfather Arcturus probably schooled you in it during your youth but while I am willing to involve you in this plot out of necessity, do know that I am loath to put this burden on you at so young an age.  The Darkness that is rising is a threat to us all, and if it comes to full bloom, age will not protect anyone.  Do you understand?”

 

Sirius looked grim.  “If you are warning me that Lucius Malfoy may start killing people to get what he wants, I’m aware of that.  I’m also perfectly well aware that Grandfather is not an innocent and I don’t care if he backed you and the Headmaster in the last war, or that he joined your Order.  He’s as Dark as they come but he’s pragmatic and he’s not about to lead the House into the pocket of the Malfoy’s.  He’ll also expect something for his loyalty to you.”

 

Hermione sniffed.  “Arcturus Black isn’t loyal so much as he’s consistent.  We’ve a long standing agreement, he and I, and we both know exactly where the other stands.  Magnus Lestrange was much the same way.  Both are prejudiced assholes, Sirius.  But both know that the wizarding world cannot survive without the influx of muggleborns to our ranks.  They may want to keep us relegated to lesser roles, subjugated to the Pureblood culture and beholden to whatever tender mercies or patronage our talents can garner us, but they don’t want to  _ kill _ us.  I’m fairly certain your grandfather sees me as only marginally above a house-elf, and only that because I’m useful to him.  He can think whatever he likes about me; I do not care.  What I care about is that we stop people like Lucius Malfoy who take their hate and ignorance to the level of actually desiring to purge the wizarding world of all outside influence.  To do that I require the help of the Old Families.”

 

Sirius eyed her with a grudging level of respect.  “I don’t know how you can stand listening to them.  The way they act towards you, like you are their servant or something - it’s condescending and patronizing and I’d probably hex them rather than look at them.”

  
  


Hermione shook her head.  “If I did that I’d prove their theories about how uncivilized muggleborns behave correct.  I won’t give them that satisfaction, Sirius.  After all, I know I’m using them just as much, if not more, than they are using me.  They  _ need  _ me, Sirius.  And they need the headmaster.  And they need people like Lily Evans.  They don’t have to like it, but your grandfather is at least intelligent enough to realize it and not burn his bridges. Malfoy, on the other hand, has yet to realize that it is unwise to abuse the person serving your dinner. You never know what they might do to it when you turn your back.”

  
  



	8. Breathing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay! 
> 
> Thanks again to my wonderful beta who got this back to me in record time and I take 6 months to post.

Lily Evans was a problem that Hermione was starting to resent with a vengeance. Many of the behaviors that Harry had displayed that had always driven her to distraction, and that everyone assumed had been inherited from James Potter, were obviously products of his mother’s irrepressible and unrepentant tendency to meddle. Knowing that Sirius Black was not the victim of some massive Dumbledorean conspiracy, and that Severus was in fact telling her the truth, or as much of it as he could, had not settled matters enough for the girl. No, oh no. She’d pried, and needled, and investigated, and researched till she figured out Remus’ secret. And she was dangerously close to bumping up against Severus’ work to infiltrate Lucius’ organization.

Something was going to have to give. 

Sirius was right. They had to tell Lily Evans something and in the interest of keeping her promise to Severus to do everything she could to keep their friendship alive, Hermione was settled on a course of action that flew in the face of common sense. However, remembering the antics of Harry, Ron, and herself, Hermione knew it was better to give Lily and Remus information to operate on rather than letting them flounder blindly - because it would be impossible to stop either of them from taking some kind of action if left in the dark. Remus and Lily were watching her carefully and Hermione pushed the last of her reservations to the back corner of her mind.

“Lily,” Hermione started, purposefully trying to keep her voice even, “it’s come to my attention that you’ve confronted Remus about his condition.” Remus’ eyes were fixed on the floor, his normally lively face ashen and sucken from lack of sleep and worry. “I assume you told him you’d keep it to yourself?”

“Of course!” Lily put a hand on Remus’ arm. “I think it’s awful you having to hide it, Remus, but I’d never betray your secret.”

Remus shrugged and said nothing.

Hermione summoned tea. “Yes, well, I hope you can understand why Remus finds your reassurances to be, shall we say, insufficient?” Hermione smiled, not exactly gently. “I’m afraid I must ask you to do slightly more than promise.”

Remus’ eyes shot up. Hermione handed him a cup of tea and then another to Lily. “Yes, Mr. Lupin, I am asking her to swear an oath - a magical one.”

Lily nodded gravely. “If you think it’s necessary, of course I will professor.”

“Good.” Hermione pulled a sheet of parchment from her desk drawer, the words of the oath written clearly on it. “If you agree to the terms, your signature at the bottom will be sufficient to activate the oath.”

Lily read quickly through the document and picked up a quill to sign but Remus’ hand shot out to stop her. “Wait, you didn’t tell her what kind of oath?”

“Very good, Mr. Lupin.” Hermione smiled at him, impressed with his quick thinking. “It is always important to get the details, Ms. Evans, of any oath. You could have signed that and for all you know it would have bound your very life to the words on the page.”

Lily looked down at the document with new appreciation. 

I here signed swear upon my magic and my life to close guard all details and particulars of the conversation had in the offices of Prof. Hermione Dumbledore on this day the 17th of September 1977. Furthermore I will make no attempt to disclose, by any form of communication, be it verbal, nonverbal, telepathic, or implied, any information related to or pertaining therein to any topic discussed in said office on this day including information obtained prior to the aforementioned conversation. 

“Does this mean if I’m forced to tell, I’ll die?” Lily finally asked, her green eyes large.

“No.” Hermione pointed her wand at the parchment and it glowed. “The spell behind the oath is what determines the actual binding quality of the words. It’s a subtle difference. Verbal oaths are literal - written ones are tricky. Always check the spell, as well as the words.” Hermione made eye contact with both students one by one. “This spell is one of the gentler of the unbreakable vows. Gentler because the punishment is only given for willingingly or knowingly revealing the information, or doing nothing to stop the dissemination of it. So, for example, if you were to go to the Ministry and declare you had a secret to reveal and then wait for them to dose you with Veritaserum, you’d have walked right into the reveal and thus trigger the oath. But if you were captured for another reason and interrogated, well, that would be something of a grey area. It would depend on how the magic read your intentions and your regret. There’s an almost intelligence to the spell.”

Remus peered at the glowing spell work. “There’s more here,” he poked it slightly with his wand. “You’ve woven a secrecy spell into the oath as well - something to keep it from being revealed even if she tried.”

“Excellent, Mr. Lupin.” Hermione sipped her tea. “Yes, I have. Should Ms. Evans attempt to reveal anything from this meeting, or anything that has lead to this meeting, she will find she is unable; in the seconds before the oath kills her of course.”

Lily swallowed thickly. “You mean it is tied to my life?”

“Hardly worth an unbreakable vow if it wasn’t.” Hermione shrugged. “I have been kind enough to weave a clause into the secrecy spell however. If you accidentally disclose the information you’ll only be knocked unconscious for a week.” Hermione smiled. “I suspect it will only need to happen once or twice before you learn to watch your tongue.” 

“I think perhaps this is a little overkill,” Remus whispered. “I mean, no one else is under what amounts to a modified fidelius about my condition.”

“True. But then your condition is not the only thing we have to discuss here today.” Hermione slide another sheet of parchment to him with a similar but shorter passage on it. “I have other matters to discuss with both of you and I require the same level of discretion from you, Mr. Lupin.” Hermione’s eyes hardened. “We are entering dark times and it is best if we proceed with caution.”

After some more questions and a good deal more wand work to insure Hermione was telling them the truth about the written oaths, both signed. Hermione rolled the parchments up and placed them back in her desk. “Now, to the real matter that brought you here today.” Hermione tapped her wand against the desk to activate extra warding shields. Both students sat up straighter as they felt them snap into place. “There is a new threat to wizarding Britain brewing. Several of your classmates have already become entangled in one side or the other.”

“And you need our help?” Lily asked, eyes bright and eager.

Hermione frowned. “I am loathe to bring you into the matter, Ms. Evans. I am loathe to bring any student into a conflict if it can be helped. I assure you that with the way things are progressing, there will be time enough for your direct involvement after you complete your education.” Hermione turned to Remus. “And enough work for both of you and many more besides.” She smiled softly. “You two are in possession of incredible talent and yes, I would like to have you on our side if this should turn to open conflict. Even if it remains in shadow, I suspect we will have need of you, at some point. Britain was lucky in the last war, and Grindelwald and his forces were mostly kept off our little islands, but now we face a home grown dark lord and that is quite a different proposition. But for the moment,” Hermione sighed. “For the moment the best thing you can do to aid the light is see to your studies and pretend everything is normal. The Ministry is blind to this threat, or complacent - we are not sure which. Plans are forming and alliances cementing behind the scenes, but neither side is ready for this to become public. We need time to gather ourselves and while I know waiting and doing little is painfully difficult, it is necessary. You will notice things, have likely already noticed things, that are happening around you - things that will not seem quite right. These plans and alliances of which I speak are most evident within both your circles and that is why I am having this conversation with you. I need you to observe but not interfere, and when necessary, you may need to divert the attention of others.”

“Sirius has been acting strangely.” Remus murmured. “He’s not trusting Peter like he used to. And if I didn’t know better I’d say he was deliberately feeding him information from his grandfather.”

“And Severus doesn’t want to meet me in public anymore.” Lily frowned. “He’s been asking to see me in this strange room that changes. He refuses to tell me what he did over the summer and he’s spending a lot of time with people I know he hates.”

“My idea,” Hermione confessed. “Severus and Sirius are both in precarious positions. They are working actively against this would be dark lord, but they cannot let that become public knowledge. Severus, in particular, is in a delicate position. For some reason they have included him in their growing network of would-be converts and we need them to trust him.”

“Oh my God.” Lily paled. “Severus is spying, isn’t he? He’s… he’s volunteered to join these dark wizards to report back?”

Remus looked suitably shocked and impressed. “Did they approach Sirius too? Is that why he’s acting strangely?”

 

“No,” Hermione explained softly. “Sirius’ hatred of the dark arts is too well known. But there are others in his family that have joined their cause. Sirius and his branch of the Blacks have, for the most part, joined ranks with Albus and I. Sides are being chosen, Remus, and Sirius is more aware than most of who is where and for what reason. In the coming months it will be Sirius’ job to start to rally the children of older families towards our side, if possible, before they can be courted by those who follow a dark path. For some, he has reason to believe it may be too late.”

“But Peter isn’t dark! He can’t be!” Remus argued, although Lily’s face took on a calculating air. “I’ve known him for years, professor. He doesn’t have it in him.”

“Every person is capable of using dark magic, Remus,” Hermione corrected. “Both Sirius and Severus are capable of dark magics, but neither is a dark wizard.” Hermione emphasized the statement with a pointed look. “No matter what happens, no matter what they have to do in public to save face, I need you both to remember that. Sirius will be firming up ties with his family, Remus, and he will likely be asked to take an active role in the conflict before the rest of your year mates. It has nothing to do with our estimation of your skill,” Hermione explained when both students looked ready to protest. “It is because we need a rally point for the younger generation -- and while I find Sirius is often short sighted and rash, he is quite popular.”

“You're going to use him like a poster boy.” Lily sounded shocked and a little disgusted. “You're going to hold him out like a… like a figure head.”

“I intend to keep him out of the fighting should it start,” Hermione cautioned. “But yes, the plan does involve Sirius being front and center of the movement to stop Lucius Malfoy.” At the startled expressions on their faces Hermione nodded. “Yes, that is the individual causing all the upheaval. Albus and I have had our concerns regarding him since he was a student but he’s been quietly moving things around at the Ministry; setting himself up to have a great deal more power than is at first apparent. He’s subtle, and he’s elegant in his evil. His recruiting within Hogwarts has been so quiet that if it wasn’t for Severus and Bella warning us I don’t know if we’d have known it was happening until it was too late. So while Sirius is rallying our side...”

“Snape will be spying on them from their ranks,” Remus finished with a whisper. “That’s why he’s been acting so cold towards Professor Gaunt. He needs to make them think he’s really a spy on you, while he’s in fact a double agent.”

“But,” Lily protested, her eyes wide. “Malfoy can’t be that stupid. Severus wouldn’t turn on your family. You’ve been the only ones who ever gave a damn about him.”

“Lucius Malfoy is arrogant and until recently he thought there was a rift between the Blacks and the Dumbledores.” Hermione sighed and sipped her tea. “When Tom took up his birth mother’s name and the Gaunt Legacy, many of the other old families thought it was a sign he was siding with his new wife’s family over Albus and I. Recruiting Severus after his adoption by Tom was a way of testing that theory. Now that it’s clear the Blacks and Dumbledores are aligned, it means Severus is in very real danger. Lucius can’t trust him, but neither can he pass up the chance that he could possibly turn Severus into an asset. So, Lily, I’m afraid this coming year will be a very difficult one for Severus and you.”

“I think I understand.” Lily took a shuddering breath and blinked to clear the moisture from her eyes. “Severus is going to have to get nasty, isn’t he? He’s going to have to make it seem like he’s really one of them, really a purist.”

“I’m very sorry,” Hermione offered, knowing her voice sounded as weary as she felt. “He and Tom will have a very public row soon - likely involving some questionable potion or spell. Albus and I will have to threaten Severus with explosion, possibly even threaten to dissolve the adoption. Things will get very ugly very quickly, Lily. But it’s just an act - we would never disown him; Severus is like a grandson to us.”

“He’ll have to break with me as well.” Lily stiffened her back. “And it will have to look just as nasty.”

Remus frowned. “Most of the school doesn’t realize you made up last year. They still think you’re fighting about something. It shouldn’t be hard to make them think something is going on.”

Lily snorted. “If I just accept James' invitation to Hogsmeade that should do it. Severus will go spare.”

“Please,” Hermione grimaced. “Warn him if you intend to do that. I’d rather he only pretend to fight with you. The time you two spend in the Room of Requirement may be the only time Severus will have at Hogwarts where he’s not pretending to be something he isn’t. I’d hate for him to lose his only friend because of this. He’s losing enough already.”

BREAK

Albus sighed and moved towards where his wife sat half asleep, poring over reports from Order members within the Ministry. In the months since Bellatrix had come with her warning, they had gotten no closer to uncovering Lucius Malfoy’s true plot. Severus was attending only the most basic of meetings, not trusted in the slightest, and with the Blacks having openly sided with the Dumbledores they were running on precious little intel. Tom having taken the Gaunt name and legacy had bought them support of a handful of older families but it was a tenuous alliance. The Nine that had been called were now all living in Britain, fanned out across the country keeping their collective fingers on the pulse points of the magical ley lines, but they were still no closer to discovering where Belby was operating from. In all, it had been a frustrating and disappointing summer, and the fall was looking no better. 

Whatever Lucius was planning, it was a long game, and that only made Albus more wary. Hermione’s hair had lost the last vestiges of its honey color in the days since she’d pledged Severus, and Albus knew that the constant strain was doing her considerable harm. Night terrors had been common for her in the early years of their marriage but had gradually tapered off, ending not long after Gellert had been stopped. But they had returned the last few weeks with a vengeance, seeming to have strengthened in the years in between. Or, perhaps, Albus mused, having more reminders of her past around her in the form of younger versions of people she’d known was a large contributing factor. Her Occlumency lessons with Tom had also caused several rounds of Cruciatus related relapses that had sent Hermione into the infirmary more than once with uncontrollable shaking. Poppy had fussed and muttered and tried her best, but that kind of nerve damage was permanent and all they could do was help her to rest. Tom had never seen his mother expend enough energy to drain herself to the point of having an attack, and seeing it during their third lesson had made the young man jumpy and overly attentive. 

Albus put a hand to her shoulder and she smiled weakly up at him, resting her own weathered hand on top of his. There was a slight tremble in it that Albus wasn’t sure the cause of. It could be exhaustion, or it could be residual effects of her relapses, or it could be something worse. Hermione was very private, even with him, and while he knew one of the gifts of her vow was increased lifespan and faster healing, it seemed as though some of the damage from her previous life was catching up to her regardless. Hermione was old, Albus thought wearily, and so was he. Both of them were too old to fight another war - too broken down and too tired. Wizards might live to be 300 naturally, but Albus doubted he had it in him to reach 150, not the way he felt these days -- and he saw the same exhaustion in her eyes. 

This war seemed to consist mostly of politics and maneuvering and neither of them had a lot of patience for it. 

“Are you ready for bed?” Hermione asked, rubbing tiredly at her eyes with her free hand.

Albus nodded. “I think we could use an early night.” He checked the clock on the wall; it read 2:00am. “Or at least earlier.”

Hermione cringed. “Tomorrow’s Sunday. I plan to skip meals and hide in here if that’s alright.”

“Only if I can join you.” Albus helped her up. “You need to take better care of yourself, Hermione. We aren’t the 20 somethings we once were.”

“I know.” Hermione’s eyes flickered to the stack of essays on the corner of her desk and he saw the name James Potter on the top most one. “I feel like I’m failing them all, Albus. After everything I’ve done, and we’re right back in the muck and mud.”

He kissed the top of her head and pulled her close. “No, my love, we aren’t. You’ve done amazing things, Hermione, we will make it through this. I have faith.”

Hermione shuddered in his arms. “I used to.” She seemed to forcibly pull herself back together. “I will again. I just need sleep.” She smiled weakly. “I’m glad I have you, you know. When I first came here I was prepared to do everything by myself but having you by my side... it’s made life worth actually living. I know I’ve been distant, we both have, but I don’t want you to think you don’t still mean the world to me. I’m sorry I’m not better at showing you that.”

Albus stroked her hair, its texture coarser now than when he’d first known it, but still as wild and untamed as his wife. “I can’t imagine what it was like for that other me, to go through this without having you by his side. I want so badly to fix all of this for you, so we could finish out our days in peace and quiet. I want us to watch Tom’s family grow, and Severus gain his mastery, and spend our summers in the lab and our evenings here by the fire. I don’t want to attend Order meetings instead of chess games with Filius and I positively hate seeing the toll this is taking on your health. But if we have to face another war - if that is inevitable, I must say I’m selfish because I want you here with me.”

“Last time I couldn’t do much to help.” Hermione confessed. “I couldn’t risk interfering and changing history any more than I had - you had to face Grindelwald mostly alone. But this is something different, Albus, and we will face it together.” Hermione’s voice hardened. “And we will not let my past repeat itself.”


	9. Seperations

The first Dark Revel happened on a rather non-descript night in April. Severus sent word of a meeting and at first Hermione hadn’t thought it anything other than one of the semi-frequent social gatherings Lucius had been holding for his would-be recruits at the Manor. Just some food and drink, a lot of ranting and political posturing, a few little “missions” that would consist mostly of getting some odd bit of legislation through or adjusting some lower level Ministry positions or policies to better place Lucius’ people where he wanted them - to what end was still unclear. It became obvious around 1am that that was not the case. 

The patronus from Moody was short and to the point. “Muggles attacked in Lancaster. Five dead.”

There was no point in even trying to sleep after that. Hermione and Albus sat, silently, in their quarters sharing worried looks. Lanky joined them at one point, her ears dropping and her weathered hands twisting uselessly in her lap. 

Severus returned at 5am and came straight to see them. His face was ghost white and his hands shook when Albus opened the door to his quiet knock. “Severus?” Albus asked, gently, but the boy ignored him, moving towards the fire to collapse into the chair. Lanky popped out and then back with tea, but it sat untouched at his elbow. The only movement he made was to put his hand on Lanky’s head when she curled into his side, her large eyes full of unshed tears at her ‘little master’s’ distress. Hermione moved to sit next to his chair on a cushion on the floor, offering what silent support she could while he tried to find the strength to tell them what had happened. 

Finally, as the sounds of the castle starting to wake reached them, Severus gave a shiver and asked gently if Lanky could leave them. The little elf did, reluctantly, and Severus seemed to crumple even further, hunching over in his chair, his head in his hands. “I killed someone.” He whispered, his voice breaking on the last word. “Merlin help me, Hermione, I killed him.” He looked up and towards her, his dark eyes large and deep. “I didn’t want to, you have to believe me, I didn’t want to!”

“Of course you didn’t.” Hermione bit back a lump in her throat. “Tell me what happened.”

The story was long and twisted. Albus hovered in the background, a pot of tea cooling on a tray next to him and took notes - trying to remain as unobtrusive as possible. Hermione caught his eye as Severus started detailing the evening and they shared a look of dread.

“The meeting started just like all the others but around midnight it changed. Lucius sent most of the group back home but asked a handful of us to stay.” Severus took a deep breath, his eyes tightly closed. “Mulciber and I were the only two from Hogwarts, the other three wizards were people I haven’t met before. I think Lucius recruited them from the Ministry. One of them was wearing the silver robes of an Unspeakable and the other two seemed to know him. Lucius didn’t introduce us – he never does. He leaves it up to us to let people know our names or not. He said he needed to know if we were as sound in our convictions as we wanted others to believe – that a test was in order.”

Albus snapped his quill but Severus didn’t turn to look. Hermione wanted to move closer to the young wizard, to offer some kind of solace, but he pulled away to huddle in on himself, wrapping his robes tightly around himself, before he could continue. “The family was chosen at random, at least as far as I know. We took a portkey to this town, I don’t even know where, and Lucius just stood there in a street and looked around before he pointed at a house. It looked just like all the others except there was an extra car in the driveway and a light on.” Severus took a few shuddering breaths. “There was an older woman inside, the grandmother I think, a man and two children. A younger woman, one of the children called her aunt, came in from the cellar after we’d started. Mulciber attacked her right away. He… he did things… to her.” Severus closed his eyes tightly. “Others laughed, they just laughed.” 

“If I hadn’t killed him,” he finally continued, his voice blank. “If I hadn’t killed him, I’d be dead and someone else would have still done it. He’d be just as dead. Lucius made it pretty clear what would happen if we failed his test.” Severus whispered. “I know I had to do it, I could feel the pull Hermione, telling me I had to do it. I never thought taking the vow could mean doing something so…. “ He trialed off, his arms wrapped protectively around himself.

Hermione chose her words carefully. “There is more complexity to the world than just right or wrong, black or white, Severus. We, and those like us, we have to walk the spaces in between to do what is necessary for the greater outcome even when the action itself seems dark. You are needed inside Lucius’ organization and the necessity of your initiation into them meant that even the act of killing an innocent could be the light path.” She took a steadying breath. “And you are right - if you hadn’t done it not only would you have been killed but he would likely have faced an even worse death. When dark wizards revel, Severus, the best the poor muggles can hope for is a swift end.”

“After it was over, “ Severus continued in a tight voice, “Lucius pulled me aside. He said, he said that now I was his. Now the Dumbledores wouldn’t want me anymore. He looked so smug, Hermione, like he knew he’d tainted me, that now I wasn’t worth anything to you anymore. He looked me in my eyes and told me he owned me.”

“Well that’s rot if I ever heard it.” Albus spoke up finally. “Severus, my boy, nothing you are forced to do in your position as spy could ever make us love you less. You are my grandson, Severus. Lucius bloody Malfoy can’t take you from this family no matter what his perverted little brain can concoct.” Albus left his chair to kneel next to Severus’ chair opposite Hermione. “You aren’t tainted, and you are not dark, and he most certainly does not own you. And if you even for a moment start thinking less of yourself because of this night remember, it is _you_ that will be bringing down this bastard from inside his own circle.”

Hermione nodded grimly. “He wants to make you think you no longer have a choice. That now you are guilty of murder he can hold it over your head. But if he goes to the auror’s about it, he will be admitting he was there. It’s useless blackmail meant to crush your spirit not hold you to him.”

Severus nodded, his hands flexing uselessly in his lap. “I know that but it doesn’t, it doesn’t…” he turned his head away. “it doesn’t fix it.”

Albus looked helplessly towards Hermione. His wife put a hand on the boy’s knee and said nothing, simply offering what support she could by her presence. Albus copied her and for a long time the three sat there in silence.

Eventually Severus turned back to look at them both kneeling there next to him and he sighed. “It won’t be the last time. If he’s starting to test his followers like this things will only get worse. We need to make the public break soon.”

“It’s too early.” Albus insisted softly. “If you break with Tom now you won’t have a guardian.”

“Not Tom.” Hermione stated grimly, rising with some difficulty to stand by the mantle gazing into the flames. “But he’s going to have to break with Lily and with us. Tom and Bella will have to make a move away as well, something a little less drastic but move towards a more neutral position. It must look as if there’s a rift growing in the Dumbledore family. We need some kind of an issue that we can appear to be having a row over. Something involving the old ways or purity but it can’t be anything too progressive or Albus and I will risk losing the support of the families we have managed to get on our side.”

“Something that will make it look as though the Blacks are still supporting you, but not as enthusiastically.” Severus agreed softly. “What if it has to do with Sirius? Something related to his recruiting for your side?”

“The muggleborn program.” Albus stood up quickly and went to his desk. “We’ve been pushing for years to get muggleborns into wizarding primary schools as soon as they are identified. Arcturus has supported us quietly on it for years – he thinks the sooner we start indoctrinating them in our culture the better, but most purebloods hate the idea. It is no secret Tom is angling for a political career. That paper he just wrote, the one on goblin arithmantic patterning? It’s getting a lot of attention and there was a request here from the Profit….” Albus dug until he found the parchment. “Here it is. They want to interview him for it. What if we have Arcturus tip off the reporter to ask Tom about the primary school proposal? He’s never been interviewed about it. He could make a statement in opposition without anyone thinking it’s a change in position. It would have to be backed with some logic that’s not obviously prejudicial, but clearly going against us. It’s been Hermione and I’s life work for the last two decades. Our son publicly distancing himself from it would hurt us both.”

“It might also secure him the support to get the position he wants in the Ministry, bringing him one step closer to his goal.” Severus narrowed his eyes. “If Lucius thinks Tom might possibly be able to be influenced, he might want him to get the job. As far as I can tell Lucius doesn’t have anyone inside the Ministry arithmancers. If he could get an arithmancer in that might be swayed to his cause, or that is at least willing to entertain his agenda, it would be a risk he’d likely take. He hates both of you enough he was willing to try and recruit me, knowing the risk, just because he gets off on the idea of corrupting your adopted grandson. If he could make a run at your actual son, he would.”

“Tom claiming the Gaunt name is already causing people to wonder.” Hermione nodded, her eyes not leaving the flames in the fireplace. “All we have to do is be subtle and let speculation run.”

“Lily and I have had a plan for a while.” Severus added with an odd tone. “She’s started dating Potter, so it didn’t take much to figure out what we could argue about. The only downside will be listening to that smug bastard rub it in.”

Hermione turned to look at him, regret in her eyes. “You don’t have to give her up, Severus. I know how much you care about her.”

Something in the young wizard seemed to give way and his eyes started to glisten again. “She’s like the sister I always wished I could have. I thought, once, that there might be more there but it was wishful thinking. I can’t imagine my life without her, and I abhor the idea of Potter touching a single hair on her head, but I’m not in love with her, Hermione. And Lily is ridiculously excited about this entire thing. She thinks it’s a grand adventure, very James Bond.”

Hermione snorted. “Of course she does, silly girl.”

Severus quirked his mouth in amusement, his tears blinked away by force of will. “We can still meet in the Room of Requirement. It’s not the end of us as friends.”

Hermione wanted to believe that, for Severus’ sake, but something told her that while it might not be the actual end, it was at least the beginning of it.

BREAK – 1 year later

Hermione watched the carriage wind down the path towards the gate with a heavy heart. Albus, standing by her side as ever, was a heavy and silent weight rather than his usual comfort. Their son Tom had been offered a job at the Ministry and was leaving mid-term, taking Bella and their little 5-month-old daughter Carina with them. Given the public falling out they had careful orchestrated over the last year, they couldn’t even see him off properly. 

“He’s split our family down the middle.” Albus’ voice was heavy with grief as the carriage disappeared down the lane. “Even if it’s all contrivance it feels real enough. I’m starting to think I should have let you kill him.”

Hermione took his cold hand in hers. “He won’t win, Albus. Lucius Malfoy against Tom isn’t even a fair fight. Now that Tom is getting into politics whatever Lucius is planning he’ll figure out how to counter it. We just need to give Tom time. It helps that Lucius thinks Tom’s neutral in this. He’s content to have Severus spy on him rather than recruit him which is good for all of us.”

“I’m just glad Severus has a few years left as a student. I couldn’t bear to have them both gone at the same time.” Albus sighed. “And little Carina, we barely have gotten to know her. Now with her in London, and us having to pretend to be fighting, we won’t get to watch her grow up.”

“Yes we will. Even fighting, Pureblood families have holidays together. No one would question that. And I’m sure we can arrange to look after Carina now and again to give Tom and Bella a break. Lucius can’t be monitoring every move we make. We’ll just have to be cautious how we travel so it isn’t noticeable.”

“It’s not the same as having her here.” Albus’ voice was petulant. “I want this bastard’s head, Hermione, for doing this to us.”

Hermione thought about the pain in Severus’ eyes after the last revel. It had been worse than the first one, even if this time he’d managed to avoid having to kill anyone. “We must endure for a while longer. We still have no idea his end game, nor do we know how Belby plays into his plans. It is too early to make a move. Lucius can’t be the only player. We need more time.”

Albus took a shaky breath, his eyes still watching the horizon where his son’s carriage had disappeared. “I just wanted a simple life.”

“I know.” Hermione sighed rested her head against his shoulder. “It’s all any of us wanted.”


End file.
